Sweetheart
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Orochimaru-sensei memberitahu kalau Sasuke akan mengikuti olimpiade nasional. Awalnya ia menolak, namun karena olimpiade itu dapat menambah kemungkinannya masuk ke universitas idamannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dapatkah Sasuke mempertahankannya?
1. Que Sera Sera

Sweetheart

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: OOC? Maybe. Typo? Entah. Alur kecepatan? Itu spesialisasi Author sendiri. Mustahil? Namana juga FFn: Unleash Your Imagination. Keren? Itulah AnnZie! *dilempari botol aqua*

Apa ada yang merindukan fanfic baru AnnZie? Ada kan? Semua ngerinduin AnnZie kan? Iyalah, secara AnnZie terkenal gitu lho! *dilindes kebo*

Apaan sih? Sirik ya sama AnnZie? –Syuuuu, angin bertiup- Hiks, hiks, ternyata fansclubku belum sebesar Sasuke ya... *disorakin readers*.

Oia, AnnZie sering bikin adegan Sasuke dan mobilna. AnnZie nggak tahu jenis-jenis mobil, tapi yang ada di benak AnnZie adalah sebuah mobil dengan merek Mercedes Benz berwarna silver. Anehna lagi, batin AnnZie bilang modelna sedan tapi pikiran AnnZie bilang jeep. Binguuuuung! Tolong, help, apa sih mobil yang biasana dipakai Sasuke?

Oke deh, nggak usah banyak cengkonek, selamat membaca and review please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Que Sera Sera (: Yang Terjadi, Terjadilah)

Pagi itu adalah sebuah pagi yang indah. Matahari bersinar cerah, kicauan burung terdengar di mana-mana. Mikoto sedang menata meja makan. Kemudian tampaklah Sasuke turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sasuke terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Mikoto memandang Sasuke heran. "Sasuke!" panggil Mikoto. "Mau ke mana?"

Sasuke berbalik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Mikoto mengelap tangannya yang belepotan selai –sarapan hari ini- seraya berkata, "Ini hari Minggu, biasanya kau tidak pernah keluar kecuali kalau Naruto atau Gaara ikut bersamamu. Mau ke mana?" Mikoto mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka suara, "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Daripada penasaran begini, lebih baik aku cari tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi hari ini."

"Sasuke..." Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya dengan rasa cemas. "Jangan bicara begitu, Ibu jadi takut. Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Mikoto sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan rumah.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke pelan. Saking pelannya hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dari atas tangga, muncullah Itachi yang baru bangun tidur. "Paaagiiii.... Hoaahm.." sapa Itachi malas. Meskipun sudah mandi, entah mengapa Itachi masih mengantuk. Itachi sudah berpakaian rapi, mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak, membuatnya terlihat keren. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke keluar rumah pagi-pagi, bertanya heran pada Mikoto. "Ada apa sih, Bu?"

Mikoto merasa seperti tertangkap basah, "Apanya? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hahaha.."Mikoto tertawa canggung. Itachi mengangkat bahu dan berujar, "Aku tahu Ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu." Mikoto semakin salah tingkah.

Itachi menuruni tangga kediaman Uchiha, berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ibunya menyajikan roti dan selai, simpel namun nikmat. Setelah Itachi duduk di kursi, datanglah Fugaku yang membawa koran pagi. "Pagi," kata Fugaku.

"Pagi," jawab Mikoto. "Hn," respon Itachi. Fugaku memerhatikan anggota keluarganya yang duduk melingkari meja makan. Mikoto sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti untuk Fugaku, sementara Itachi menimbang-nimbang akan minum air biasa atau kopi, seperti ayahnya. "Hn? Mana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pergi." jawab Itachi pendek. "Sepertinya dia ada suatu urusan penting."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia mencari sesuatu..." Ia menerawang. Itachi dan Fugaku beralih dari sarapan masing-masing, menoleh dengan tatapan 'apa itu?'. Mikoto melanjutkan, "Katanya ia memiliki feeling akan terjadi sesuatu... dan ia akan mencari tahu apa itu." Itachi dan Fugaku bertatapan, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Berharap saja itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus." Fugaku melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang sekali. Beberapa kali ia melanggar lampu merah. Sasuke tidak memiliki tujuan, hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota, menghabiskan bahan bakar. Tak disangka, setelah satu jam mengelilingi kota, perutnya berbunyi. "Haah.." desah Sasuke. Memalukan sekali perut seorang Uchiha berbunyi keras karena lapar. Untungnya ia sendirian saat ini. Sasuke menyesal tidak sarapan tadi pagi. 'Sudahlah, sekarang cari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan, ke sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terkenal karena lezatnya makanan yang disajikan di sana. Sasuke mematikan mesin, mengecek dompet dan ponsel, lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan agak keras.

Ia berjalan cepat-cepat ke restoran itu. Seorang pelayan wanita di depan pintu terkagum-kagum melihat Sasuke. Si pelayan memasang muka imut untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, "Selamat datang." Sasuke masuk, mengacuhkan si pelayan. Setelah Sasuke lewat, pelayan tersebut mencibir kesal, "Ganteng-ganteng sombong. Cih!"

Sasuke memilih meja yang terletak di pojokan restoran. Ia harus cepat-cepat makan sebelum ada yang melihatnya sedang makan. Kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat diperkirakan Sasuke adalah, salah satu fangirl-nya melihatnya di sini, dan dalam sekejap sekitar restoran akan dipenuhi dengan fangirl-nya yang memuakkan.

Seorang pelayan mendekati Sasuke. "Silahkan, ini menunya. Mau pesan apa?" Pelayan ini –laki-laki- menyodorkan daftar menu. Sasuke melihat-lihat menu yang disediakan. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang mau dipesannya, karena semuanya terlihat enak di mata Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih, "Nasi goreng spesial satu porsi dan jus tomat. Itu saja." Pelayan itu mencatat apa yang dipesan Sasuke, dan berkata ramah, "Terima kasih. Pesanan Anda akan segera datang."

Sembari menunggu, Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia tidak sabar. Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah penantian yang panjang, pesanannya tiba. Sasuke memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Dua alasan, ia lapar dan ia tidak mau berlama-lama di sini.

Tiga puluh menit cukup baginya untuk berada di restoran itu. Sasuke membayar semua yang ia makan, kemudian berjalan keluar. Sepertinya aman, belum ada fangirl yang menyadari keberadaannya di sini. Dengan santai, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, menyalakannya, dan melaju kencang, merasa lebih berenergi setelah makan.

Kali ini, Sasuke lebih berhati-hati dalam menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak lagi melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Sasuke mengerem saat traffic light di sebuah persimpangan menunjukkan warna merah. Di luar mobil, banyak kendaraan mengantri, berbaris karena si lampu merah. Mata Sasuke lalu menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Gaara, salah satu sahabatnya. Di jalanan, Gaara membagikan selebaran kepada para pengemudi. Sesampainya Gaara di sebelah mobil Sasuke, Gaara tersenyum simpul, mengenali mobil Sasuke dan mengetuk kaca jendela.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela, "Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gaara masih tersenyum. "Membagikan pamflet. Lihat, hari ini ada Festival Buku di Taman Kota." Gaara mengulurkan selembar kertas yang dibagi-bagikannya kepada pengemudi lainnya. Sasuke membaca selebaran itu. "9 Mei? Itu kan hari ini?"

"Memang. Pukul 10, sebentar lagi. Apa kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang tidak sibuk, kok," sahut Sasuke. "Apa kau juga akan pergi ke sana?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya relawan di sini. Kakakku Temari memaksaku menyebarkan pamflet ini. Kau mungkin akan bertemu Temari-nee di sana. Dia salah satu panitia festival ini. Sudah dulu, ya." Gaara beranjak pergi untuk mengetuk kaca jendela mobil lainnya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke mengambil jalan lurus, jalan menuju Taman Kota. Sasuke menyukai festival semacam ini. Festival yang cerdas, bukan festival abal-abal seperti Festival Lampu atau Cosplay yang sering diadakan di Konoha. Merasa senang menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan di hari Minggu yang membosankan, Sasuke menyalakan radio. Mencari siaran yang sedang populer sekarang, KR alias Konoha Radio.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat buruk. Sebaliknya, ia merasakan firasat baik. Sasuke menggumamkan lagu dengan suara pelan, mengikuti irama lagu. Sasuke berbelok ke kiri, masih menyanyi-nyanyi kecil tanpa memerhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang menyeberang jalan di zebra cross. Sasuke tersadar, segera menginjak pedal rem. Sialnya, tindakan Sasuke sudah terlambat.

Gadis itu menoleh, menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Gadis itu refleks mundur, menghindari pengemudi gila yang menjalankan kendaraannya terlalu cepat. Seperti halnya Sasuke, refleks gadis itu terlambat. Ia terserempet dan terjatuh, terduduk di atas aspal. Di sekitar, ibu-ibu yang sedang berjalan kaki di trotoar menjerit histeris. Beberapa orang memaki-maki pengemudi 'gila' yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri. Dalam seketika, tempat itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ckiiiit!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ia bergegas menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang terduduk di atas aspal, meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Si gadis itu mendongak, melihat ke mata onyx yang telah menabraknya tadi. Dengan muka kesal dia menjawab, "Kalau aku tidak sedang terduduk di sini berarti tidak, bodoh."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terpana melihat mata gadis yang baru ditabraknya. Warnanya emerald. Sasuke belum pernah melihat mata seorang perempuan seindah ini. "Maaf, aku tadi tidak konsentrasi saat menyetir," Ia membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Er... namamu?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." jawab gadis yang Sasuke tabrak tadi. Sakura mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi kakinya terasa sakit sekali. Tidak tahan atas rasa sakitnya itu, Sakura terjatuh. Untungnya Sasuke sigap menangkap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih.. um.." Sasuke menyadari maksud Sakura menanyakan namanya, "Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya. Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, ya..". Sepertinya Sakura mencoba mengingat nama orang yang menabraknya. Hitung-hitung kalau Sasuke tidak bertanggung jawab, ia bisa melaporkannya ke polisi.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura, membawa Sakura ke sebuah halte yang kebetulan dekat dari sana. Sakura awalnya kaget melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Dirinya korban, dia pelaku. Wajar kan kalau laki-laki ini menolongnya?

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi halte yang dingin dan keras. Sakura meringis saat kakinya diperiksa Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan kaki Sakura beberapa kali, dan beberapa kali jugalah Sakura meringis. Sasuke mencari-cari mata emerald lawan bicaranya yang tengah terpejam menahan sakit. "Sakura?"

"Hm, ya?" Sakura membuka matanya. Tampaklah Sasuke dibawahnya, masih memegang kakinya yang putih mulus dan jenjang. Sepatu hitamnya tergeletak di samping pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

Sasuke memasang wajah penyesalan yang dalam, "Maafkan aku," katanya lagi. "Akan ku antar kau ke rumahmu. Atau ke dokter dulu, mungkin?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak usah ke dokter. Antarkan saja aku ke rumahku, ibuku dokter."

Sasuke mengangguk, memasangkan kembali sepatu Sakura. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, maka mereka berdua kelihatan seperti Prince Charming dan Cinderella, adegan ketika sang pangeran yang tampan memasangkan sepatu kaca Cinderella.

Sasuke kembali memapah Sakura. Sakura tertatih-tatih di sebelah Sasuke. Dirasanya mereka berjalan terlalu lambat, Sasuke berbisik, "Sakura, aku maaf untuk yang satu ini." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kemudian ia mengerti maksud Sasuke tadi setelah Sasuke menggendongnya bridal style ke mobil Sasuke yang terparkir agak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura merasa malu digendong seperti ini. Apalagi yang menggendongnya adalah seorang pria tampan, yang dilihat dari mobilnya adalah orang berada. Sakura sudah tahu itu. Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi, di Konoha keluarga Uchiha yang kaya itu terkenal di sana. Keluarga yang semua keturunannya jenius, kaya, sukses, dan memiliki wajah rupawan.

Mobil melaju pelan, santai. Sakura sudah mengatakan rumahnya berada di pinggiran kota. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke mengetahui daerah rumah Sakura. Masih memerhatikan jalanan raya yang ramai, Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu tentang gadis yang baru dikenalnya. "Sakura, tadi kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya sebagai tata krama. "Hm? Aku mau ke Festival Buku di Taman Kota. Sudah sejak seminggu lalu aku berencana pergi ke sana, tapi ternyata tidak jadi."

"Oh, kalau begitu akulah pihak yang menyebabkan batalnya rencanamu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, tidak ada sesuatu yang penting kok. Aku sudah janjian dengan... Oh, astaga, aku harus menelepon temanku yang menunggu di sana. Sebentar, ya." Sakura merogoh tas kecil yang terselempang, mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya. Menelepon seseorang di suatu tempat, "Halo? Hinata-chan, maaf, aku tidak bisa datang... Hanya ada insiden kecil. Ya, aku minta maaf... Sampaikan permintaan maafku ke Naruto, ya. Oke, jaa."

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon. Sasuke bertanya penasaran, "Oh, kalau boleh tahu, siapa temanmu itu? Sepertinya aku kenal.."

"Naruto Uzumaki dan pacarnya Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Sakura ringan. Sasuke menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, tertawa tertahan. "Mereka sahabatku. Mereka sekolah di Konoha High School, kan?"

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Mereka juga sahabatku sejak SMP."

"Omong-omong, kau kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Aku? Aku kelas 11 di Konohagakuen. Kau?"

"Aku juga kelas 11, di Konoha High School. Aku sekelas dengan Naruto dan Hinata."

"Kebetulan sekali, ya? Sebenarnya, aku masih kurang yakin orang yang ku maksud adalah orang yang kau maksud."

"Coba saja cocokkan nomor ponsel mereka," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah ponsel hitam dengan gantungan kipas lambang keluarga Uchiha. "Nama mereka di sana Naruto Dobe Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura menerima ponsel Sasuke, mencari nama Naruto. Mencocokkannya. Lalu nomor Hinata. "Cocok," katanya. "Berarti orang yang sama." Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri. "Kita sudah di Konoha 6 Street. Yang mana rumahmu?"

Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang tidak besar, tapi tidak juga kecil bercat putih. "Yang itu," sahutnya. Rumah yang asri, bertingkat dua, dengan kolam ikan kecil di depannya. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. "Biar ku bantu kau turun." Kembali Sasuke menuntun Sakura pelan-pelan.

Seorang wanita yang cantik dan berambut pirang, mengenakan jas dokter menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Sakura!" seru wanita itu. Sakura menjawab lirih, "Kaa-san..."

Wanita itu memberikan perintah pada Sasuke, "Bawa Sakura masuk ke ruang praktekku. Ikuti aku." Sasuke menurut. Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan putih yang baunya seperti obat-obatan. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di atas ranjang pasien di sana. Wanita itu, yang diketahui Sasuke adalah ibu Sakura, memeriksa kaki Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab, "Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya di jalan. Saat itu aku sedang berbelok, dan aku tidak tahu dia sedang menyeberang jalan. Aku mencoba mengerem, dan ia juga menghindar. Tapi tetap saja tertabrak. Maaf."

Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Ternilai olehnya, yang menabrak putri semata wayangnya bukan orang biasa. "Siapa namamu? Kau terlihat berbeda bagiku."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Nyonya."

Wanita itu tertawa lepas. "Panggil aku Tsunade-san saja, ya? Aku ibu Sakura. Salam kenal. Aku salut padamu, Uchiha-san. Kau mengantarkan putriku pulang, baik sekali."

Sasuke merendah, "Tapi, tetap saja aku bersalah. Aku menabraknya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Tsunade enteng. "Kurasa ia tidak akan bisa berjalan selama sekitar sebulan. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk meng-gipsnya. Kukira ada tulang yang retak, tapi ah entahlah."

Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak histeris mendengar perkataan ibunya, "Satu bulan? Bagaimana aku pergi ke sekolah?"

Tsunade memandang tak suka ke arah Sakura, "Jangan menjerit begitu. Kau bisa diantar ayahmu, kan?" Sakura merengut, "Tidak mau. Aku mau jalan kaki seperti biasa!"

"Kakimu luka, anak bodoh. Mana mungkin kau jalan ke sekolahmu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Tsunade berbalik, berbicara pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak memaksamu melakukan ini, Uchiha-san. Tapi maukah kau bertanggung jawab lagi pada Sakura?"

Sasuke merasakan ada maksud tersembunyi di balik perkataan Tsunade. "Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tsunade tersenyum simpul. "Mudah saja. Antar Sakura ke sekolahnya setiap hari sampai dia sembuh. Bersedia?"

'_Mengantar gadis ini ke sekolahnya, selama se__bulan? Tidak masalah kalau Konohagakuen bukan sekolah putri! Memang sekolah yang bagus, tapi itu sekolah putri!'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke menolak dengan halus, "Konohagakuen kan? Itu kan sekolah putri, tidak, terima kasih. Ada opsi lainnya?"

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Kau cuma mengantarnya. Dan tidak ada opsi lainnya."

Sasuke bimbang. Ia sih setuju saja mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya, karena sedikit banyak gadis ini membuatnya tertarik. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan diri Sakura. Ada dua alasan ia tidak mau mengantar Sakura. Pertama, Konohagakuen adalah sekolah putri. Kedua, ia tidak mau tersebar gosip yang aneh-aneh di KHS, sekolahnya. Tetapi, bukankan seorang lelaki harus bisa bertanggung jawab? Apalagi ia seorang Uchiha yang terhormat.

Tsunade dapat menebak pikiran Sasuke yang bimbang. Tsunade melancarkan serangannya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kulaporkan ke polisi," ancam Tsunade. Di tepi ranjang, Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sudah ia duga, ibunya akan menggertak Sasuke seperti ini. Padahal ia tahu, Tsunade sengaja memanfaatkan Sasuke agar pengeluaran keluarga untuk ongkos Sakura berkurang. Benar-benar wanita yang sangat perhitungan. Sakura sendiri dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya dengan uang ongkos Sakura yang menganggur. Berjudi, apa lagi?

Sasuke setuju, bukan karena ancaman Tsunade, tapi karena dia adalah laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha. "Oke, aku antar. Mulai besok sampai bulan depan."

Tsunade mengangguk-ngangguk senang, "Sakura pergi pukul 7, masuk pukul setengah 8, pulang pukul 2, dan batas waktunya pulang adalah pukul 5. Kau bisa mengingatnya, Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak masalah. Waktu Sakura sekolah sama dengan waktuku. Dan Tsunade-san, panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"Kalau itu maumu, Sasuke." Tsunade berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kutinggalkan kalian dulu sementara di sini. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu di dalam untuk dititipkan padamu."

Pintu tertutup. Sakura dan Sasuke melihat ke pintu. Lalu Sakura membuka suara, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, tidak apa."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa. Aku minta nomormu, boleh?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu." Sakura lalu menyebutkan sederet panjang angka. Sasuke menekan keypad, lalu melakukan misscall ke ponsel Sakura.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus, "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Kau tahu, sebenarnya ibuku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja supaya ia tidak mengeluarkan biaya untuk ongkosku ke sekolah."

Sasuke melongo. Ia dimanfaatkan? Ugh, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali marah. Tapi ditahannya. Sebagai ganti bensinnya, ia dapat mengobrol dengan Sakura tiap hari selama seminggu. Sasuke pikir, itu cukup setimpal.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Sama denganmu."

"Aku tujuh belas."

"Dan begitupun aku." kata Sakura.

Pintu terbuka dan Tsunade masuk. Tsunade membawa sebuah amplop biru kecil. "Sampaikan surat ini pada Mikoto. Ibumu, kan?"

Sasuke menerima surat itu seraya bertanya heran, "Bagaimana kau tahu Mikoto ibuku?"

Tsunade tertawa lagi, "Kau tahu, Mikoto itu teman baikku dulu sewaktu SMA. Kami sempat kehilangan kontak, tapi syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu, anaknya. Kami akan berkomunikasi lagi. Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai besok jam 7 pagi, Sakura." Sasuke beranjak pergi. Keluar dari rumah yang asri itu, kembali memasuki mobilnya dengan satu tujuan. Kediaman Uchiha. Rumahnya.

"Sakura... Haruno... namanya bagus sekali. Memang nama yang umum, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nama itu hanya cocok dipakai olehnya.." gumam Sasuke menerawang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasuke melihat ID Call Numbernya terlebih dulu, sebelum menjawabnya. "Apa?" katanya ketus.

"Jangan ketus begitu dong, otouto-ku..." ujar suara di seberang sana. Ternyat Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang meneleponnya.

"Cepat katakan maksudmu menelepon, aku sedang menyetir."

"Ugh, my lovely baka otouto marah nih... Sasuke-chan, apa 'sesuatu yang akan terjadi' yang kau cari tahu sudah terjadi?"

"Hn. Sudah."

"Ya, ya, lalu, apa itu?"

"Aku menabrak seorang gadis tadi."

"Apa?" suara Itachi terdengar panik. "Dimana dia sekarang? Kritis? Koma? Apa ada tulang yang patah? Apa keluarganya sudah tahu? Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke terlihat kesal, "Jangan salah sangka. Dia sudah kuantar ke rumahnya. Namanya Sakura... ehm, Sakura Haruno."

Itachi terdiam, "Sasu-chan, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Dari nadamu menyebutkan nama gadis itu... ada yang beda. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku menabraknya, aku mengantarnya pulang, dan mulai besok, karena ia belum bisa berjalan, aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolahnya. Ia sekolah di Konohagakuen. Rambutnya panjang, pink, dan matanya hijau emerald, " kata Sasuke cepat.

"Sasuke.." suara Itachi terdengar serius. Memanggil nama adiknya dengan benar, tanpa embel-embel 'chan' atau 'otouto' ataupun 'my lovely baka otouto' kesukaan Itachi. "Kau itu... menyukainya kan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut. "Maksudmu? Kenapa kau berani berkesimpulan begitu, padahal kau sendiri belum tahu bagaimana Sakura itu!"

"Jelas, aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi kau malah bercerita tentang si... siapa namanya, ah ya, Sakura itu."

Sasuke membisu. Dia memang tidak bisa menyangkal. Dirinya memang menyukai Sakura, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja. Selain itu, Sakura juga **sahabat dari sahabatnya**, Naruto dan Hinata. Apa ada yang salah?

"Sasuke?" suara Itachi terdengar khawatir.

Sasuke mengambil jalan tengah. "Dia itu ternyata sahabat Naruto dan Hinata. Wajar kan aku bercerita tentangnya?"

"Bohong!" tuduh Itachi. "Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya!"

Sasuke gelagapan. Yang dikatakan Itachi barusan memang benar. Aku bukan seperti yang biasanya, kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan seorang gadis macam itu? Yang memiliki mata emerald, yang senyumnya terasa menyenangkan, yang terlihat cerdas, yang rambutnya panjang halus, yang tinggi, yang berkulit pucat, yang....

Astaga.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Memang tidak bisa disangkal, Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan Sakura. Meskipun ini perjumpaan pertama mereka, tapi Sasuke langsung ingin mencari tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Itachi," ujar Sasuke. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Atau aku akan membunuhmu, baka aniki!" ancam Sasuke.

Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya. Itu cuma gertakan. "Tenang saja. Percayakan saja semuanya ke Itachi Uchiha yang keren pintar tajir seksi dan tampan ini!" balas Itachi narsis. Sasuke bergidik mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi. Sasuke segera mematikan teleponnya.

'Kami hanya sebatas teman.' Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

'Kami hanya teman.'

'Kami teman.'

Teman yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu melalui sebuah insiden.

Insiden yang merubah hidup Sasuke, juga Sakura.

Que Sera Sera.

**-T****zudzuku...-**

**

* * *

**

**Yuuuhuu... Chapter satu selesai! Gimana, bagus kan ceritana? AnnZie sampai duduk terus tiap hari tiap malam selama empat hari buat mikirin fic ini lho! Bagus kaaaan? *kepedean***

**Baiklah, AnnZie akan duduk di atas gunungan uang sambil berseru norak, "REPYUUH! Yang nggak review utangna naik 3 kali lipaat!"**

**Lalu datang Kakuzu mengedarkan narkoba, oh tidak, senyum ke AnnZie. "AnnZie, kau bakat rentenir juga. Mari bergabung denganku untuk menagih hutang Akatsuki."**

**AnnZie menyodorkan surat kontrak Kakuzu-AnnZie. "Heh, kita masih dalam kontrak sebagai partner di A/N fic aku ya. Lihat nih." Kakuzu kaget setengah mati. "Kapan aku menandatangani itu?"**

**AnnZie tersenyum licik dan menyeramkan, "Itu kontrak waktu masih di fic Karena Cinta! Masih berlaku sampai fic Sweetheart selesai. Sekarang, enyah dari hadapanku!" **

**Maaf, itu ada sedikit trailer film lokal berjudul "Kisah Dua Rentenir Brengsek: Kakuzu dan AnnZie"****. Now available in toko loak dan butut terdekat.**

**P.S: Membaca tanpa meninggalkan review menurut buku Safir Garpu HARAM hukumna! Diganjar dengan omelan Author lima hari empat malam, baru tahu rasa!**

Kalau suka di-fave dong.. ^3^

To review Sweetheart chapter 1, click here, minna!


	2. Karin

**Sweetheart**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: OOC? Maybe. Typo? Entah. Alur kecepatan? Itu spesialisasi Author sendiri. Mustahil? Namana juga FFn: Unleash Your Imagination. Keren? Itulah AnnZie! *dilempari botol tinta*

Gomen updatena lama. Tou-san AnnZie pergi ke Jakarta, kirain modemna dibawa. Eh, rupana pas lagi beres2 rumah ketemu MODEM YANG DITINGGALKAN! Huaaa! Menyebalkan! Langsung aja AnnZie nyalain compie buat update!

Di sini Karin tuh anak baek, *Karin dipeluk Tobi. Tobi: Kita teman seperjuangan! Karin: OMG WTF?* soalna kadang AnnZie sedih juga Karin sering jadi antagonis. Akhirna AnnZie buat protagonis sajalah. Karin adalah sahabat Sakura. Karin itukan lumayan, masa sih sering dibuat jahat? Baik sekali-sekali kan ga papa, ya kan?

Siapa yang setuju sesekali dibuat Karin jadi protagonis?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Karin yang "Berbahaya"

Konohagakuen, 10 Mei.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang Konohagakuen. Puluhan siswi memakai kemeja putih panjang berdasi hitam dan rok pendek hitam bermotif kotak-kotak layaknya yang Sakura kenakan hari ini berlalu lalang. Hari pertama mengantar Sakura berlangsung lancar. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura keluar, berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke agar tidak jatuh. "Arigatou, Sasuke," katanya. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit, "Hn."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura!" seru Sasuke. Sakura berbalik, mendapati Sasuke yang berlari kecil mendekatinya. "Aku akan segera menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Tunggu aku, di sini." kata Sasuke dengan nada... memerintah?

Sakura mengangguk tanda mendengarkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou," sapa Sakura ceria. Dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Karin sedang menggosip seru di meja Karin. Karin mengangkat tangannya, "Ya, ohayou." Ino tersenyum ramah, "Pagi," kata Ino.

Sakura melangkah ke mejanya yang terletak di sebelah meja Karin. Karin sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat cara berjalan Sakura yang tidak biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Karin.

"Eh? Apanya?" kata Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti. Karin menunjuk dengan dagu kaki Sakura. Sakura cengengesan, "Oh, aku cuma tertabrak mobil kemarin."

"Oh, 'cuma', ya?" Ino memastikan pendengarannya. Sakura selalu membuat semuanya seolah mudah, padahal Ino tahu Sakura sendiri tidak suka kakinya digips begitu. "Siapa yang menabrakmu?"

"Orang," jawab Sakura pendek. Sakura menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Ino menggerutu, "Ya iya orang, cewek atau cowok?"

"Cowok," Sakura menekan tombol power laptop.

"Tampan tidak?" Ino terlihat antusias. Karin menegurnya, "Ino, kau kan sudah jadian dengan Sai, jangan berpaling. Ingat itu!"

Ino menyeringai kecil. "Aku tidak akan berpaling, Karin." Ino beralih pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh, tanpa kata-kata ia sudah tahu Ino dan Karin ingin tahu tentang orang yang menabraknya. "Iya, dia tampan. Puas?" Karin dan Ino serempak menggeleng. "Namanya?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sakura menghela napas, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha katamu?" Karin berteriak histeris. "Kau beruntung sekali!"

Sekarang Ino yang menegur Karin, "Karin, kau kan sudah dengan Suigetsu. Jangan munafik lah!"

"Aku tahu. Uchiha." kata Sakura. "Dia sudah meminta maaf kemarin... dan ibuku dengan tidak elitnya meminta dia bertanggung jawab mengantarku sekolah selama sebulan."

Karin terlihat antusias. "Lalu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu cuek, "Yaaa... dia bilang iya. Sampai bulan depan aku akan diantarnya."

"Kau terlalu tidak pedulian," tuduh Ino. "Kau tahu, dia itu Uchiha, yang terkenal itu di Konoha!"

Sakura melihat Ino dengan tatapan kurang suka. "Lalu? Dia cuma seorang Uchiha. Kau sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu."

Karin tersenyum –senyum yang janggal-, "Kau memanggilnya nama ya, Sakura? Ehem, ehem."

"Dia juga memanggilku Sakura, kok!" Sakura membela diri.

"Huuu... Iyalah, yang baru jadian sama Uchiha itu lah!" sorak Ino dan Karin.

Sakura mendelik, "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke, tahu!"

Karin dan Ino masih tersenyum aneh. Sakura menambahkan pembelaan dirinya, "Kami hanya teman. Hanya. Sekali lagi, hanya! Lagipula, dia kan pelakunya, aku korbannya. Apa salah dia bertanggung jawab sampai aku bisa berjalan lagi? Kami teman." tegas Sakura.

Karin dan Ino tidak membantah. Mereka tahu benar kalau Sakura serius dengan hal ini. Ino beranjak meninggalkan Karin, duduk di kursinya di barisan depan. Karin terdiam, mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya, dan berlagak membuka Facebook.

**

* * *

**

Konoha High School.

"Temeee!" teriak Naruto di depan kelas. Sasuke mendorong Naruto. "Minggir," katanya. Sasuke menempati tempat duduknya di pojok kelas. Posisi paling aman dari tatapan maut imut fangirlnya. Ia menduduki kursi tak berdosanya dengan kasar. Naruto terlihat menarik-narik tangan Hinata untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto mengambil kursi belum bertuan di depan Sasuke, memutarnya, dan melihat dalam-dalam mata Sasuke. "Jangan kira kami tidak tahu, Sasuke. Itachi kakakmu dan Sakura sahabat kami, sudah memberi tahu kami."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, "Kalau kalian sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?" Sasuke berkata dengan tajam tapi datar.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli dengan nada bicara Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. "Entah. Untuk nama persahabatan, mungkin?"

"Huh, tanya saja sesuka kalian."

Hinata mengambil giliran pertama. "Apa gadis yang kau tabrak adalah Sakura Haruno, kelas 11 di Konohagakuen, rambut pink panjang, mata hijau, dan berkulit coklat?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Matanya bukan sekedar hijau. Emerald. Dan kulitnya tidak coklat. Putih."

Hinata mengangguk, "Berarti benar, Naruto-kun. Itu Sakura kita."

"Tadi kau mengetesku ya, Hinata?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, "Untuk memastikan orang yang kau tabrak adalah orang yang kami kenal."

Naruto memotong, "Selanjutnya! Jadi benar kata Itachi, kau akan mengantarnya ke Konohagakuen selama sebulan?"

"Hn."

"Sampai Juni nanti?"

"Hn."

"Oh."

Sasuke kemudian teringat sesuatu. Membicarakan Sakura semakin membuatnya penasaran. Mencari tahu tentang Sakura, siapa orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai? Naruto? Hinata? Mereka berdua?

Sasuke memutuskan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri adalah 'mereka berdua'. "Naruto, Hinata?"

"Adapa?" sahut Naruto cepat, menggabungkan dua kata menjadi satu kata praktis. Hinata melebarkan matanya, tanda ia mendengarkan. Tanda mendengarkan seseorang itu tidak harus selalu dengan perkataan, kan?

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kalian ketahui mengenai Sakura?"

Naruto dan Hinata sontak membelalakkan matanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan Sakura. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, yang cuek dan super dingin terhadap perempuan. Sasuke heran melihat polah dua sahabatnya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Sakura itu... Dia teman kami sejak SMP. Kemudian kami semakin dekat, dan menjadi sahabat. Ibunya bernama Tsunade, ayahnya Jiraiya. Anak tunggal. Menyukai warna pink... juga merah dan biru. Tapi pada dasarnya dia suka semua warna kok. Lahir 28 Maret, umur 17, makanan favorit es krim, yang vanilla, cake, sandwich, lebih menyukai air putih ketimbang minuman bersoda." Naruto menguraikan yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura. Sasuke dengan kemampuan mengingatnya yang hebat itu, mengingat semua yang Naruto katakan. "Ada lagi?" desaknya. 'Masih belum cukup bagiku', batin Sasuke.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat, "Kalau tentang kepribadiannya, mungkin Hinata lebih tahu." ujarnya. Hinata melanjutkan, "Nah, Sakura Haruno. Cerdas, ramah, baik hati. Jarang ingkar janji, supel, sederhana. Menurutku, kau dengan dia sama cerdas. Populer di Konohagakuen, dan meskipun itu sekolah putri, ia punya banyak penggemar."

Penggemar? Itu akan sedikit menyulitkan. Tapi dia semakin menarik bagiku.

"Ada lagi?" Sasuke berlagak seolah-olah dia tidak memerhatikan Naruto dan Hinata, padahal ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan konsentrasi.

"Selanjutnya... cari tahu sendiri," sahut Naruto. "Penilaian kami mungkin berbeda denganmu." Di sebelahnya, Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Kau yang ingin tahu, maka kau yang harus cari tahu," lanjut Hinata.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, apa kau melihat Gaara hari ini?" tanya Sasuke saat istirahat pukul 10. Naruto menyesap kuah ramennya dulu baru menjawab, "Tidak. Dia izin seminggu... maksimal sepuluh hari katanya. Belum pasti."

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan suara agak keras. Hiruk pikuk kantin KHS yang menyebabkan itu. Siswa-siswi berebutan memesan makanan agar tidak kehabisan.

"Dia ke Suna. Katanya sih ada urusan keluarga. Kak Temari dan Kak Kankurou juga izin hari ini." Naruto menyebutkan dua saudara Gaara. Temari sudah kelas 12, begitu juga dengan Kankurou. Adik mereka, sekaligus sahabat Sasuke, bernama Gaara. Tapi, Gaara bukanlah sahabat Naruto dan Hinata. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata dengan Gaara hanyalah teman dekat. Belum sahabat.

"Hn."

Pikiran Sasuke melayang. Baru kemarin ia bertemu Gaara, di lampu merah. Gaara membagikan selebaran Festival Buku. Kenapa Gaara dan saudaranya itu cepat sekali ke Suna? Padahal ia tahu hari Minggu itu Gaara sibuk, begitu pun Temari yang jadi panitia. Omong-omong soal hari Minggu, Sasuke jadi teringat mengenai insiden kemarin. Sakura kira-kira sedang apa ya?

Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Cepat ia mengetik pesan singkat,

**To: Sakura Haruno**

_Sakura, sedang apa? Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai kakimu sakit. Nanti aku yang repot._

Sasuke menekan tombol send.

Nan jauh di sana, ponsel Sakura bergetar. Sakura menghentikan debat dengan Karin dan Ino untuk sementara. "Sebentar," kata Sakura. Sejenak Sakura tersenyum kecil memandangi ponselnya. Sasuke? Untuk apa dia sms begini? Segera ia mengirim balasannya. Balasan yang panjang untuk pesan Sasuke yang singkat.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

_Berdebat. Aku hampir memenangkan debat ini. Doakan saja aku menang._

_Aku belum bisa berjalan jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bikin kakiku sakit._

_Dasar, kau ini tidak mau repot. Menyedihkan sekali. Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau mau repot-repot mengantarku? Padahal kau sendiri sudah tahu kaa-sanku memanfaatkanmu._

Sakura menekan tombol send. Kemudian, menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Ino terlihat ingin tahu, "Siapa?"

"Orang sok sibuk," jawab Sakura. Karin memotong, "Uchiha itu kan?"

Sakura tersentak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Karin menunjuk muka Sakura. "Ekspresimu. Tersenyum. Tadi. Kalau perempuan yang mengirim pesan, senyummu bukan seperti itu. Berarti laki-laki. Dan laki-laki yang sedang dekat padamu sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku, ya, Karin," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak kusangka kau memerhatikan dengan detil. Tapi, sekali lagi aku menegaskan. Aku korban, dia pelaku. Wajar kan kalau dia mengirim pesan ke aku?"

"Tergantung," kata Ino. "Tergantung dari pesan apa yang ia kirimkan padamu." Ino mengisyaratkan agar Sakura memberikan ponselnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terserah sajalah. Ini."

Untuk beberapa saat Ino dan Karin memerhatikan dengan seksama pesan dari Sasuke dan balasan Sakura. Mereka memutuskan 'belum' ada yang mencurigakan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Tentu saja keputusan mereka tidak mereka katakan pada Sakura, karena keputusannya adalah 'belum' bukan 'tidak'. Ino mengembalikan ponsel Sakura dan bersikap seolah menyerah, "Oke, smsnya aman."

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi?" Sakura merasa di atas angin. Karin dan Ino melanjutkan debat mereka. Saat itulah, sms balasan dari Sasuke tiba. Sakura memasang wajah datar agar ekspresinya tidak terbaca Karin lagi, dan membuka smsnya.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_Aku ingin mengenalmu, itu saja.__ Hitung-hitung teman baru. :)_

_Sakura, apa kau keberatan kalau kau pulang lama hari ini? Tidak lewat dari waktu pulangmu, tentunya._

Sakura menghela napas. _'Pasti dia telat nanti'_. Sakura membalas dengan setengah hati.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

_Kau sibuk ya__, makanya telat? Oke, aku tunggu terus di sekolah sampai kau datang. Jangan lama-lama._

Send.

Sasuke tidak percaya dirinya telah mengetik sms itu. 'Apa kau keberatan kalau kau pulang lama hari ini'? Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti saat Sakura membalas? Sasuke kurang berkonsentrasi tadi, makanya ia mengirimkan pesan berdasarkan apa yang melintas di pikirannya tadi. Dan sialnya, pikiran itu adalah sesuatu yang belum ia persiapkan jawabannya. Ponsel Sasuke berkedip-kedip, menandakan sms Sakura telah tiba. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura mengira dirinya sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Sakura.

"Sakura... dia mengira sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kukira," gumam Sasuke ke dirinya sendiri. Sasuke membalas:

**To: Sakura Haruno**

_Bukan sibuk. Well, yah, lihat saja nanti. Tapi kupastikan kau akan pulang lama. _

Send.

Sekarang Sasuke yang kebingungan. Apa alasannya sehingga Sakura akan pulang lama? Jelas tidak mungkin dia beralasan sibuk, karena ia sudah menyatakannya sendiri. Apa sesuatu yang pantas untuk diucapkan nanti, mengingat kondisi seperti ini belum pernah Sasuke dapatkan.

Sebuah ide akhirnya hinggap di benak Sasuke. Meskipun bukan ide yang terlalu cemerlang, namun ide itu adalah ide terbaik yang bisa dipikirkannya sejauh ini. Lagipula, ide ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

**

* * *

**

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Pukul 2 siang, Konohagakuen sudah waktunya pulang. Sakura duduk di kursi panjang dekat gerbang Konohagakuen yang teduh bersama Ino dan Karin. Ino dan Karin bersikeras menunggu Uchiha bersama Sakura karena penasaran seperti apa rupa orang yang menabrak Sakura. Sakura memerhatikan kedua temannya yang sedang menggosip. Baik Ino maupun Karin dikenal sebagai cewek cerewet, suka bicara sana-sini. Sayangnya mereka lebih sering membicarakan gosip daripada pelajaran.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo," kata Sasuke langsung. Ino dan Karin seketika berhenti menggosip. Kehadiran Sasuke yang tidak terduga mengagetkan mereka.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap duo ratu gosip Konohagakuen. "Aku pulang dulu." katanya ke Karin dan Ino.

"Sebentar, Sakura!" cegah Karin. Karin memandang Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. "Jadi dia yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi ini Sasuke Uchiha? Keren juga. Tapi bagi Karin aura Sasuke sangat dingin. Ia tidak akan tahan diantar pulang pergi oleh orang macam ini. Kenapa Sakura mau, ya?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang." Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai besok!" serunya terburu-buru ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk bergegas.

Ino dan Karin terus memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dengan mobil Sasuke, Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kau tahu, Karin?"

Karin menoleh. Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, "Menurutku Sakura sangat cocok dengan si Sasuke itu."

Karin tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu. Tapi akan sulit bagi Sasuke mendekati Sakura, karena Sakura tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sulit bagi Sasuke mendekati Sakura? Maksudmu, Sasuke tertarik ke Sakura? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Jelas, itu kelihatan dari wajah Sasuke." jawab Karin ringan. "Meskipun Sasuke diam saja, aku tahu dia tertarik ke Sakura."

Ino menghela napas, "Kau ini, Karin, pandai sekali membaca ekspresi seseorang. Semoga saja kau lulus masuk jurusan psikologi kuliah nanti."

"Semoga saja." Karin berdoa. "Membaca ekspresi adalah bakatku. Pasti akan berguna dalam psikologi."

"Hei, Karin. Menurutku akurasi dari hasil pembacaan ekspresimu itu lebih dari 85%."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku akan berusaha meningkatkan tingkat akurasi itu."

**

* * *

**

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura seolah Sakura amnesia, "Karena kau tanggung jawabku sebulan ini, ingat?"

"Maksudku," ulang Sakura. "Bukannya kau bilang aku akan pulang telat? Kalau aku pulang sekarang, jelas tidak bakal terlambat kan?"

"Memang akan telat. Kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Hah? Ke mana?"

"Hn.. hn.." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Sakura kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Huufft.. terserahmu saja. Tapi jangan lewat jam 5, ingat itu!"

"Hn."

"Dasar pelit kata."

"Apa yang bisa disingkat, ya disingkat saja. Merepotkan sekali." Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa seperti Shikamaru, temannya yang juga kekasih Temari.

"Sok sibuk."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," kata Sasuke. "Eh, dua orang yang menggosip tadi temanmu, ya?"

"Bukan sekedar teman, mereka sahabatku," ucap Sakura.

"Sahabatmu, hn? Siapa nama mereka?"

"Yang pirang Ino Yamanaka, yang rambut merah Karin." Lalu Sakura tersenyum licik, "Sasuke, kau naksir salah satu atau mereka berdua ya? Fu fu fu... menarik sekali. Sayangnya mereka sudah punya pacar."

"Statement gila." Sasuke mencibir. "Aku tidak semudah itu jatuh cinta, tahu."

"Aku meragukan itu." Sakura berlagak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala takzim. "Memangnya sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah kau pacari?"

Sasuke menjawab pelan , "Nol. Aku belum pernah pacaran. Belum pernah ada perempuan yang menarik perhatianku." Dalam hati, Sasuke membuat pengecualian untuk Sakura. "Kau sendiri, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Haha. Ternyata ada juga ya orang yang sepertiku. Catatan daftar pacarku masih kosong. Aku juga belum pernah pacaran, tuh."

"Aku meragukan itu." Sasuke membalikkan perkataan Sakura sebelumnya. "Tidak mungkin kau belum pernah pacaran. Kudengar kau punya banyak fanboy."

Sakura tertawa lepas. "Apa maksudmu itu? Kau juga, kan?" Ia membalikkan perkataan Sasuke, untuk membalas Sasuke. "Kau sendiri tidak mungkin belum pernah pacaran. Pasti kau punya banyak fangirl, bahkan fanclub kan?"

Sasuke berkata serius. "Aku jujur Sakura."

"Aku juga jujur, Sasuke." Bola mata Sakura memancarkan rasa tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke memutuskan tatapan mata serius mereka. "Kesimpulannya, kau juga aku belum pernah pacaran. Kita sama."

Sakura mengangguk sekali. "Setuju." Setelahnya, mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Sasuke kemudian berbelok ke arah parkiran sebuah cafe es krim. Pilihan tepat, karena siang ini matahari sedang bersemangat mengeringkan tenggorokan semua orang.

"Kita akan makan es krim?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Kau tidak mau? Padahal panas begini, pasti menyenangkan." Sasuke membanting pelan pintu mobil. Sakura bergegas keluar mobil. Ia mendapati Sasuke melihatnya, dengan tatapan menanti tanggapan Sakura. "Kata siapa? Aku mau."

Sasuke membantu Sakura menapaki tangga cafe. Lamban. Tentu saja, kaki Sakura kan sakit. Pendingin ruangan cafe membuat Sakura agak menggigil karena perubahan suhu yang tiba-tiba. Mereka memilih ruangan di pojokan. Tempat ini simpel, tidak terlalu banyak dekorasi. Ramai sekali, sepertinya semua orang berebut mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membasahi tenggorokan. Kesan tempat yang menyenangkan didapatkan di sini.

Seorang waitress menghampiri mereka. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut di kepang dan diikat pita kuning –warna khas cafe ini- tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" Ia menyodorkan masing-masing pada Sasuke dan Sakura sebuah daftar variasi es krim yang disediakan.

Seketika Sakura bingung memilih es krim. Semuanya kelihatan enak. Harga yang ditawarkan juga terjangkau. "Sasuke," bisik Sakura. "Aku bingung."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Aku minta satu es krim vanilla paling enak yang kalian punya untuk dia," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, "-dan satu es krim rasa latte untukku." Si pelayan mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih. Pesanan Anda akan kami sediakan dalam waktu lima menit." Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau pilihkan aku vanilla?"

Sasuke menjawab datar, "Vanilla rasa kesukaanmu, kan? Aku tahu itu, makanya aku pesankan untukmu."

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatap mata emerald di depannya, "Naruto memberitahuku tadi."

"Oh," kata gadis pemilik mata emerald itu paham. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, dia akan bertanya macam-macam pada Sakura. "Hei, Sakura? Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Tidak mau." tolak Sakura. "Memangnya kau siapaku, baru sehari kenal sudah tanya-tanya. Kau ini sedikit mencurigakan." Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke menarik napas menahan kesal. Sakura benar, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya macam-macam seperti tadi. Sedari tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat sudah kenal lama. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu. Tapi ia ingin mencari tahu tentang Sakura. Sasuke juga merasa dekat dan nyaman dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk. "Maaf. Aku yang salah. Kita memang baru sehari kenal, tapi aku sudah bertindak macam-macam begini." Dirasakannya sebuah pukulan kecil di kepalanya. Sasuke yakin Sakura yang memukulnya barusan. Dugaannya diperkuat dengan cengiran Sakura. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jangan begitu. Aku jadi tak enak hati."

"Maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya, aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, meski kita baru sehari kenal, aku merasa kita seperti sudah lama kenal," Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku merasa cocok saat ngobrol denganmu. Selalu nyambung."

Sasuke terperangah. Lagi-lagi, Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dia duga. "Aku juga merasa ngobrol denganmu selalu connect." aku Sasuke. "Ehm, Sakura, kau mau tidak jadi sahabatku yang ke-empat?" tawarnya.

"Aku mau kalau kau mau jadi sahabatku yang ke-lima." Sakura mengembalikan tawaran Sasuke. Sasuke menggumam, "Hn." Sakura tahu maksud Sasuke adalah ya.

Waitress tadi kembali, membawakan pesanan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menyendok besar es krimnya dan memejamkan mata saat es krimnya meleleh perlahan dimulutnya. "Hmmmm! Maniiis!" seru Sakura tertahan. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah senang Sakura. Lucu, tapi imut. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Mendengar Sasuke tertawa, Sakura membuka mata dan menelan es krimnya yang belum sepenuhnya mencair. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Sasuke menggeleng –masih tertawa sedikit. "Ekspresimu. Lucu. Tapi aku suka." Sakura blushing mendengar Sasuke. Bukan karena 'aku suka', tapi 'lucu'. Sakura merasa seperti seorang badut sekarang. "Tidak lucu." dengus Sakura dengan muka merah menahan marah dan malu.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Jelas Sakura semakin sebal. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Hn." (maksud: Iya) kata Sasuke sambil menahan senyum yang semakin lebar melihat ke-ngototan Sakura.

"Tidak lucu."

"Ya, lucu."

"Terserah." Sakura merengut kesal. Sasuke berhenti mengatai Sakura lucu. "Maaf, Sakura." Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke meminta maaf lagi. "Gomenasai. Sorry. Maaf." Sakura melirik Sasuke. Setelah yakin Sasuke tidak akan mengejeknya lagi, Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke sekali lagi meminta Sakura bercerita tentang dirinya. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala informasi yang bisa diperolehnya. Sakura bercerita panjang lebar. Lalu, Sakura meminta Sasuke ganti bercerita.

Sasuke lebih banyak mendengarkan Sakura ketimbang bercerita. Ketika waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 4, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang. Hampir saja mereka terlambat dari batas waktu Sakura. Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa mengetahui Sakura pulang lama. Asalkan tidak lewat jam 5 saja, pikir Tsunade.

Sakura melemparkan senyum terakhir sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sampai besok, Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, menyenangkan sekali."

"Hn."

**

* * *

**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Setelah memastikan orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang 'aman', Sasuke menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Halo?" sapa Hinata dari rumahnya. "Sasuke, maaf meneleponmu malam begini."

"Hn."

"Aku cuma ingin tanya, apa kau suka Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke tersedak. Jus tomatnya sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Karin." jawab Hinata polos.

"Tahu dari mana dia?"

"Karin itu," Hinata menghela napas sedikit. "Dia bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang. Bahkan dia sedang berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya, membaca emosi. Akurasi pembacaan ekspresinya 85 persen, kurang lebih segitu."

"Aku kurang paham."

"Saat kau menjemput Sakura-chan di Konohagakuen, dari semua tatapanmu ke Sakura, dia yakin sekali kau tertarik ke Sakura-chan."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke segera mematikan telepon. Dia percaya kemampuan Karin yang 'ajaib' namun mengagumkan itu, karena Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya. Hinata tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Karin..." desis Sasuke. "Karin.. sahabat Sakura yang patut dihindari. Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu perasaanku lebih jauh lagi. Sialan kau, Karin! Kau membuka kartu! Dan akan menjadi gawat darurat kalau dia bilang itu ke Sakura!"

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap Karin merahasiakan ini. Rahasia besarnya.

**-Tsudzuku...-**

**

* * *

**

**Hola minna! AnnZie hadir membawa sesajen berupa fic Sweeth****eart chapter dua dan balesan review! **

**Hwaa! Kata apa yang diatas itu tadi? Ke-ngototan? Author payah, ****macem nggak ada kosa kata lainna aja!**

**Balesan review****, makasih banget buat yang ngefave! Trus juga banyak yg bilang Sasukena OOC ya? Masa sih? *sok gak ngerasa* Terima kasih buat semuana yang sudah menyadarkan AnnZie kalo Sasuke OOC. Tapi dengan senyum ramah Per*amina (sengaja disensor demi nama baik negara dan bangsa dan tanah air -?-) AnnZie tetep di jalan sesat bernama Sasuke OOC. Gomenasai! Nyuahahaha! *ketawa laknat***

**Azuka Kanahara: **Iya, itu Que Sera Sera yang sama. Cumaan sama si Holcim dibedain lirikna. Apa sudah bisa difave? *puppy eyes no jutsu* Kalo belum coba baca chap 3 nanti, AnnZie harap bisa memuaskan Azuka. ^^

**pick-a-doo: **Berterimakasihna karena kamu udah tahu reffna ya? Sasuke memang jarang dibuat langsung tertarik ke Sakura, makana AnnZie buat yang beda daripada yang lain *ketawa ketiwi gaje* AnnZie manggil kamu apa sih? Kan nggak enak pick-a-doo-san? Panjang banget ya kayakna. Hihihi. ^^

**Jejess: **Dirimu adalah salah satu reviewers yang bilang Sasuke OOC. Iya, itu Que Sera Sera yang kayak di Holcim. Versi asli laguna bukan yang itu, sih. Emang ada ya pilem Korea yg judulna sama? AnnZie nggak tahu, tuh. Thanks for reviewna! ^^

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake: **Hikari, kita berpikiran sama! *tos-tosan* Memang rencana AnnZie pake saingan. Antara Gaara dan Sasori, nih. Tapi mungkin AnnZie pake dua-duana biar Sasuke makin susah *di chidori* RnR terus ya ^^

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia: **Jangan gila dulu dong! Kalo gila duluan, siapa yg bakal ngeripiu Sweetheart? Sudah diupdate, rnr terus ya.. ^^

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Iniupdateanna dek! *Sakura: Kok adek sih?* Lah, kamu kan 97? Xixixixi... ^^

**Micon: **Keren ya? Uwaaah, arigatou! Ini dia chapter duana! *Micon: Ga usah lu bilang gw jg tau ini chap 2!* ^^

**LuthMelody: **Arigatou di story alert. Gimana, bisa di fave nggak? Kalo belum, dibaca terus aja deh. Siapa tahu Luth nanti suka sama salah satu chap Sweetheart *kepedean*. Itachi ga boleh dibawa pulang, tapi kalo udah bayar DP boleh banget malah *matre mode: ON* ^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Okkeee! Ini dia apdetanna! Keren? Makasih! ^^

**Yusha'chan Higurashi: **Kurang n-na satu tuh, Yusha-chan! Thanks 4 waiting! ^^

**Ran Uchiha: **Gentleman ya? Masa sih? Kalo mau dianterin sama Sasuke, bayangin aja dalam mimpi. AnnZie juga gitu kok *dilempar tomat sama Sasuke FC* ^^

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn****: **Namamu susah banget diketik… OOC ya? Tapi kamu suka kan? Itu, buktina di fave. Arigatou, rnr again yaa.. ^^

**Black Magician Kasumi-chan**: Nggak papa telat, AnnZie juga apdetna telat… ^^

**Su****e-chan Kuroba**: Dia kan pake Sharingan yg konon bisa ngeramal future. Iya deh, tuh udah AnnZie ganti di chap selanjutna… ^^

**FiiFii Swe-Cho**: Iyyah, lamkenal 2… Makasih udah difave! Kenapa Comedy? Comedyna nggak terasa banget kan? Jadi menurut AnnZie kurang cocok Romance/Comedy. ^^

**Kok banyak yang bilang Que Sera Sera itu yang ada di Holcim ya? Emang bener sih, hehehe. Pada nggak tahu ya lirik aslina?**** Nih AnnZie kasih tahu *buka2 buku kelas 6 SD*. Yang dalem kurung tuh versi iklan Holcimna, bukan artina.**

**When I was just a little girl **(Ketika aku dibangun dulu)

**I asked my mother, what would I be? **(Aku bertanya, jadi apa?)

**Will I be pretty, will I be rich **(Apakah besar atau kecil)

**Here's what she said to me **(Inilah jawabnya)

**Que Sera Sera **(Que Sera Sera)

**What ever will be, will be **(Selama ada Holcim)

**The future's not ours to see **(Jadi apapun juga)

**Que Sera Sera **(Pasti sempurna)

***readers: Hapel juga lo lirikna, Zie?* Hei, AnnZie bukan mempromosikan Holcim! Cuma mencocokkan nada versi asli dengan versi iklan supaya readers tahu, itu saja! Kakuzu! Berhenti meangih hutang dengan pocong eyes no jutsumu itu! *Kakuzu:whatever!***

Kalau suka di fave dong.. ^_^b

To review Sweetheart chapter 2, click here minna-san!


	3. Sakura's Emotion

**Sweetheart**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: OOC? Maybe. Typo? Entah. Alur kecepatan? Itu spesialisasi Author sendiri. Mustahil? Namana juga FFn: Unleash Your Imagination. Keren? Itulah AnnZie! *dilempari botol dot*

Maaf telat update! Account AnnZie sok jual mahal dia, masa pas AnnZie mau update dari kompie AnnZie yg butut dia gak jalan, tapi di lappie tou-san AnnZie yg canggih mau dia! Sebel kali AnnZie! AnnZie kira account AnnZie rusak, trus harus bikin yg baru. ACCOUNT SOK JUAL MAHAL!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sakura's Emotion

Sasuke patut bersyukur pada Karin dan Hinata. Karin setuju untuk tidak mengatakan perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura, dengan uang tutup mulut tentunya. "Lima ratus ribu setiap bulan," tegas Karin. Dan Sasuke juga tidak keberatan. Nominal itu sedikit sekali baginya. Sementara Hinata sudah Sasuke percaya sepenuhnya. Hinata juga berjanji tidak akan 'mulut ember'.

Ini hari ke dua puluh Sasuke mengantar Sakura. Di KHS maupun di Konohagakuen sendiri, sudah tersebar isu Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran. Gosip itu didukung bukti kuat, yaitu Sasuke yang mengantar jemput Sakura dari dan ke rumahnya. Sasuke diam saja saat mengetahui gosip itu dari Naruto. Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tertawa geli mendengar itu.

Selama dua puluh hari itulah Sasuke terus mengejar dan mendekati Sakura. Apa pun yang terjadi, Sasuke tetap mendekati Sakura. Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Senyumnya, tawanya, bagaimana rupanya saat cemberut atau kesal, suaranya, rambutnya yang merah muda panjang, semuanya! Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selain ketika sedang bersama Sakura.

Sasuke ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali Sakura cari ketika Sakura kesulitan, senang, atau sedih. Sasuke ingin menjadi yang menghapus air mata Sakura, seperti tiga hari lalu saat Sakura dimarahi Kurenai-sensei karena lupa mengumpulkan tugas. Padahal Sakura sudah mengerjakan tugasnya mati-matian, tapi sekali lagi, dia lupa! Sakura benar-benar sedih dan kecewa. Kurenai tidak menerima alasan apa pun dari Sakura.

Sasuke ingin menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya pria yang menjadi kekasih Sakura. Beberapa kali Sasuke hendak menyatakan cintanya, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Karena Sasuke tahu, bagi Sakura, dirinya hanya seorang sahabat biasa. Sasuke takut jika pada akhirnya dia akan kecewa apabila Sakura menolaknya. Tapi Sasuke menginginkan lebih! Dia ingin menjadi pria yang paling Sakura perhatikan.

**Sasuke's POV**

Perhatikan aku, Sakura! Aku menginginkanmu! Dari segala yang ada di dunia, yang paling kuinginkan adalah dirimu, Sakura! Aku akan menjagamu, akan setia padamu, dan tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyukaimu, aku memerhatikanmu, dan aku...

**mencintaimu..**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sendiri sadar akhir-akhir ini perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya berbeda. Sasuke semakin... perhatian. Semakin dekat. Selalu ada disampingnya. Sasuke sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sasuke selalu menatap dalam bola mata emeraldnya. Sakura tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya kalau Sasuke sudah begitu.

Sakura tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pada pria lain, tapi entah mengapa hatinya memberi pengecualian pada Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah tiap bertemu Sasuke. Sakura berusaha bersikap normal di depannya. Gagal. Lebih sering Sakura salah tingkah kalau ia menyadari Sasuke memerhatikannya. Sakura sesekali blushing kalau Sasuke menunjukkan perhatiannya. Perhatian Sasuke bukan perhatian antara korban-dan-pelaku. Bukan perhatian sebagai salah satu dari rangkaian permintaan maaf Sasuke. Ini perhatian yang beda. Terasa hangat. Menyenangkan. Sakura merasa nyaman dan senang dengan semua perhatian Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura membuat kesimpulannya sendiri. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Sakura juga telah memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk kalau Sasuke tidak membalas perasaannya. Kemungkinan terburuk itu cukup mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Ia menyukainya. Sakura ingin terus berada di sisi Sasuke. Kalau itu berarti kakinya patah –bukan retak lagi- dan membuat Sasuke lebih lama mengantarnya, baginya tidak masalah.

**Sakura's POV**

Tiap kali Sasuke tersenyum padaku, aku berharap sekali menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang pernah melihat itu. Tapi... apa mungkin? Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Aku ingin terus didekatnya, mendapatkan semua perhatiannya, aku menginginkannya!

Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatiannya, terutama karena dia itu laki-laki. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mengisi hariku tiga minggu ini. Akan tetapi, mengapa aku selalu saja merasa nyaman dan senang dengan setiap perhatiannya? Meskipun membuatku malu, tapi aku menyukai saat-saat bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke.. Uchiha...

Mungkin perasaanmu padaku bukanlah perasaan yang sama. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku hanyalah seseorang tidak penting yang harus kau antar tiap hari.

Bisakah kau mendengar jeritan hatiku? Dengarkan suara hatiku, Sasuke Uchiha!

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Aku single dan aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan aku yakin dengan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu!

**Aku berharap menjadi kekasihmu.**

**

* * *

**

Hari ke dua puluh.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" Sasuke menyapa datar Sakura yang sedang duduk di gerbang Konohagakuen. Sakura mendongak, dan mendapati orang yang selalu membayangi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. "Sudah."

Sakura berdiri. Sasuke membantunya berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke yang mesinnya masih menyala. Dengan gentleman, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura hendak blushing, tapi segera diingatnya bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu untuk memudahkannya. Karena dirinya hanyalah korban dan dia pelaku. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hari ini jadi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura. Ya, perkiraan Tsunade meleset. Menurut dokter yang menangani Sakura, gips Sakura sudah bisa dilepas hari ini, di hari ke dua puluh. Tujuan mereka ke rumah sakit adalah untuk membuka gips Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Berarti... mulai besok kau tidak mengantarku lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Sakura masih ingin di sisi Sasuke. Ingin lebih, bukan karena perannya adalah korban di sini.

Sasuke terdiam. Memilah-milah keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Sasuke sendiri juga masih ingin mengantar Sakura. Di balik itu, Sasuke ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke berkata yakin, "Akan ku antar kau..."

"Sampai?"

"Hari ke tiga puluh. Bukankah aku sudah bersepakat dengan ibumu, Sakura?"

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa. Sasuke tetap mengantarnya, oke, itu berita baik. Berita buruknya, Sasuke mengantarnya karena itulah janjinya, bukan karena ingin terus disampingnya. Sakura merasa hilang harapan, seolah tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya di hati Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang spesial.

Sakura, andai saja kau tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya...

Dan seterusnya, sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit, mereka tetap diam. Sakura dengan kesedihan hatinya dan Sasuke dengan rasa akan kehilangan Sakura. Tentu saja mereka tidak menunjukkan keadaan hati mereka satu sama lain, sehingga mereka tidak tahu perasaan yang lain.

Dokter Sasori adalah dokter yang menangani Sakura. Dengan ramah, Sasori menyilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke ruang praktiknya. "Silahkan," katanya. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang pasien sementara Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi putar yang biasa disediakan untuk pasien dan pendamping pasien untuk menunggu.

Sasori membuka gips Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sakura langsung lega, merasakan angin dari pendingin udara berhembus menyentuh setiap permukaan kulit kakinya. Sakura tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Dokter!"

Sasori membereskan gips Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Sakura, "Sama-sama. Tidak masalah. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Lega! Bebas!" jawab Sakura ceria. "Aku benci gips itu! Aku tidak bisa merasakan semilir angin lagi di kakiku. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah bebas! Aku bisa merasakan udara di sekitar kakiku. Lega sekali, rasanya Dokter!"

Sasori mengangguk, "Memang memakai gips itu kerugiannya adalah, salah satunya kau tidak bisa merasakan udara maupun angin di kulitmu."

"Benar, Dokter."

"Sakura-san, panggil aku Sasori saja, please. Aku belum tua dan aku merasa tidak pantas dipanggil dokter olehmu. Aku juga hanya 5 tahun lebih tua darimu." kata Sasori. Sakura terkikik, "Baiklah, Sasori. Dan panggil aku Sakura saja, ya?"

Sesaat, Sasuke merasa dikacangi oleh Sasori dan Sakura. Memangnya siapa dia? Sebuah tembok? Dan rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah saat melihat keakraban Sakura dengan Sasori. Kalau dibiarkan, keadaan bisa semakin akrab kemudian berubah menjadi... mesra.

Sasuke marah pada Sasori. 'Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu kecuali aku!' seru Sasuke dalam hati. Hatinya panas, tangannya bergetar menahan rasa ingin meninju Sasori. Sasuke cemburu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi perlahan. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Setelah tenang, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang. "Sakura, ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah Sasori, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu sampai jumpa lagi?" sahut Sasori. "Kau ingin kita berjumpa lagi karena kau terluka dan butuh digips lagi, maksudmu? Kuharap tidak."

"Kau kejam, Sasori." ucap Sakura berpura-pura merajuk. "Sudahlah, kuharap kita tidak berjumpa lagi karena alasan yang sama. Jaa!"

Sasori mengangkat tangannya –mungkin maksudnya melambai-. "Jaa, Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang bersih dan mengkilap. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang, orang sakit, perawat, penjenguk, dokter, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang sangat sibuk. Sakura berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Yang seperti ini tidak bisa dilakukannya dulu sejak kakinya retak. Di belakang Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang ceria.

"Betapa aku ingin tetap melihat senyumnya..." gumam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik, "Sasuke? Kau akan tetap mengantarku kan?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan. "Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sakura kembali melangkah di depan Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Sabtu, hari 21, Konohagakuen.

Karin dan Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk menunggu Sasuke di tempat biasa. Sakura-lah yang pertama kali menyapa mereka, "Hai Ino, Karin. Belum pulang?"

Ino mendorong Karin sedikit agar Karin yang mengatakan tujuan mereka sebenarnya. "Eh, uh, yah, belum, seperti yang sedang kau lihat kami belum pulang. Begini, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Bisa kita ke taman belakang sekolah?" pinta Karin.

Sakura terlihat enggan, "Pentingkah? Aku kan harus menunggu Sasuke di sini?"

"Penting!" sergah Ino. "Cepatlah, ini tidak akan lama, kami janji!"

"Kalau tidak lama, kenapa tidak di sini saja?" Sakura masih keberatan. Tidak sabar, Ino menarik paksa Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah. Karin mengikuti dari belakang, memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

Sakura meronta, "Ino-pig! Lepaskan aku!" Ino melepaskan tarikannya, "Iya, aku lepaskan! Lagian kita kan sudah di taman belakang!"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar, ia sudah di taman belakang. Karena sedari tadi sibuk meronta dan berusaha membebaskan diri ia tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Sakura memilih sebuah bangku panjang yang ada, dan segera bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Ino dan Karin duduk menghimpit Sakura. Ino memberi tanda dengan mata agar Karin yang mengatakannya. Karin mengangguk pasrah.

"Sakura?" Karin memulai. "Yang akan kukatakan adalah tentang sikapmu akhir-akhir ini." Sakura heran, "Memangnya ada apa dengan sikapku? Tidak ada yang berubah kan? Sejak kapan coba aku berubah?"

"Sejak kau mengenal Uchiha itu," kata Karin lugas. "Awalnya kami pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi ternyata kami salah."

Sakura mendapat firasat kurang menyenangkan. "Apa maksudmu, Karin?"

Karin menghela napas berat. "Sakura... Please, please, katakan dengan jujur. Kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu padanya, Sakura. Dan aku tahu kalau kau menaruh hati padanya."

Seketika Sakura menangis hebat. Baik Ino maupun Karin terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka reaksi Sakura begini. "Sakura?" Ino terlihat takut. "Maafkan kami, mungkin kami terlalu lancang..."

"Tidak, tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu! Ya, benar, aku menyukainya!" Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras.

Ino berujar, "Lalu? Apa masalahmu? Ceritakan pada kami, Sakura. Kami sahabatmu, kau bisa percaya pada kami."

Sakura tetap menangis. "Ya aku menyukainya! Aku ingin jadi kekasihnya! Tapi aku tahu harapanku itu langsung kandas mengingat 'waktunya' hampir habis! Batas waktu sebulan akan segera terpenuhi dan aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi!"

Karin mengelus-elus punggung Sakura, berusaha menguatkan Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya, Karin. Tapi aku sadar diri. Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Aku cuma pengganggu yang harus dia antar tiap hari. Aku kalah dari fansgirlnya yang lebih menarik dariku. Aku kecewa, sedih, dan putus asa!"

Karin memeluk Sakura, "Jangan putus asa, Sakura.." Sakura menepis tangan Karin. "Jangan mencoba menghiburku, kalian berdua! Aku tahu tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku! Pergi! Biarkan aku menangis sepuasnya di sini!"

Ino dan Karin terhenyak. Ino mencoba menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sakura menepis tangan orang yang ingin menghiburnya. "Pergi sekarang juga! Jangan ganggu aku!" perintah Sakura. Ino dan Karin segera mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini. Kacau. Putus asa. Hilang harapan.

Ino menarik tangan Karin agar meninggalkan saja Sakura di sana. Menurut Ino, "Biarkan Sakura menangis, Karin. Kalau dia sudah begitu kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai ia puas dengan tangisannya."

Kini tinggallah Sakura di taman belakang Konohagakuen. Taman yang indah, sebenarnya. Rumput yang dipangkas pendek menghampar, bunga-bunga semerbak dan beberapa pepohonan besar menaungi setiap bangku taman. Keindahan taman rusak karena suara tangisan Sakura. Sebuah tangisan sedih. Ungkapan hati Sakura selama ini yang tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu bodoh!" maki Sakura. "Apa kau sadar itu? Aku mencintaimu! Sangat! Jadikan aku kekasihmu! Jadikan aku yang pertama untukmu!" Sakura terus berteriak.

"Aku menyayangimu... Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memberi kesempatan untukku. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Fansgirlmu mungkin lebih baik dariku."

"Kami-sama... Bantu aku melupakan rasa ini... Bantu aku melupakan bahwa aku pernah mencintainya. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku tersiksa oleh perasaan ini! Perasaan cinta yang tidak terbalas! Aku sedih, Kami-sama... Hilangkan semua rasaku padanya, kumohon!"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Sakura terduduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau. "Beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan, yang harus kukorbankan agar aku bisa menghilangkan rasa yang membuncah ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Apa yang harus ia korbankan?

Sakura teringat sebuah kejadian yang sudah sangat lama terjadi. Kejadian yang menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata.

**Flashback.**

_"Sakura, a-aku menyukai Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu waktu itu. Sakura langsung men-support Hinata, "Katakan saja perasaanmu!"_

_Hinata menggeleng dan menunduk. "A-aku malu.."_

_Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Ya ampun, Hinata-chaaaan! Kalau kau mau mendapatkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu!"_

_Hinata mendongak, "Mengorbankan sesuatu? Itu dia!"_

_"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung._

_"Aku akan mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga, yang aku sayangi, dan sebagai gantinya aku minta ke Kami-sama untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, yaitu Naruto-kun!"_

_"Apa sesuatu yang berharga itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

_"Ini," Hinata mengeluarkan sepuluh buku tulisnya. Bukan buku tulis tebal biasa, Sakura tahu itu. Itu adalah buku tulis yang Hinata gunakan untuk menulis cerita. Sudah lama sekali Hinata ingin menulis novel. Dan keinginan Hinata diwujudkan dalam bentuk tulisan tangan untuk menuangkan ide-idenya. Sebuah novel yang masih berupa coretan dan belum diedit, tapi bagus sekali._

_"Novelmu?" seru Sakura tak percaya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"_

_Hinata tersenyum lemah, "Membuang satu impianku untuk impianku yang lain."_

_"Kau mau membuangnya?"_

_"Tidak," kata Hinata yakin. "Aku akan membakarnya."_

_"Jangan bercanda, Hinata!" seru Sakura. "Semua ceritamu, ini jalan menuju novelmu! Kau bukannya ingin menerbitkan setidaknya satu buku? Itu kan mimpimu sejak kecil? Hinata, astaga, semua tokoh, alur, kisah yang kau tuangkan di sana, aku berani bersumpah adalah cerita-cerita brilian! Kau akan membakarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_"Korbankan satu impianmu untuk mendapatkan impianmu yang lain, yang lebih kau inginkan." kata Hinata datar. Hinata merobek kasar buku-bukunya yang tebal, menumpuknya, dan dengan sebuah korek kecil ia membakarnya. "Dengan ini," katanya. "Aku mengorbankan novelku yang hampir jadi, segala jerih payahku enam bulan ini, semua kerja kerasku, untuk mendapatkan seorang pria, Naruto Uzumaki. Kami-sama, kumohon agar pengorbananku tidak sia-sia."_

_Sakura menahan napas melihat lembar demi lembar karya Hinata dilahap api, "Oh, Hinata-chan." Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Ku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan ini..."_

_Dan sejak Hinata membakar cerita karyanya, Naruto semakin dekat dan dua minggu kemudian mereka berpacaran._

**End of flashback.**

Sakura berpikir apa yang paling ia sukai dan sayangi. "Kami-sama! Berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini! Aku tahu tidak ada kesempatan untukku! Kau kejam sekali, Kami-sama!"

Sakura menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Aaarggh! Aku tidak tahu apa barang milikku yang paling berharga saat ini!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Rambut ini!" katanya kemudian. "Yang paling berharga yang aku miliki saat ini adalah rambutku!"

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah gunting besar dari tasnya. Ia berniat untuk memotong rambutnya. Rambutnya yang indah, yang berkilau, yang halus, yang panjang, yang berwarna merah muda... Sakura sangat bangga dengan rambutnya.

Sakura menggenggam rambutnya, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Kami-sama!" serunya. "Aku akan memotong rambutku, barang milikku yang paling aku sukai! Sebagai gantinya, kumohon, hilangkan rasaku dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Aku tidak ingin batinku tersiksa begini dengan mencintainya! Kumohon, jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia!"

Krasssh!

Akhirnya Sakura memotong rambutnya. Hasilnya adalah rambut pendek yang berantakan karena digunting secara tidak beraturan. Helaian rambut Sakura tersebar di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya, yang ia banggakan, telah ia korbankan demi melupakan rasa terhadap Sasuke. Sakura menangis, menangis, terus berharap pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia. Berharap permintaannya didengar Kami-sama.

"Maafkan aku... Sasuke. Maaf telah mengganggu hidupmu, aku tahu tidak akan ada tempat bagiku di hatimu.." lirih Sakura. Kemudian, ia terduduk lemas di bawah naungan bayangan pohon, di atas helaian rambut dan hamparan rumput, dengan asa yang membumbung tinggi.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke menyadari Sakura tidak sedang menunggunya di tempat biasa. Sasuke mematikan mobil, dan beranjak keluar untuk mencari Sakura. Dilihatnya Konohagakuen sudah sepi. Ia yakin Sakura belum pulang karena Sakura tahu dirinya akan terus diantar Sasuke sampai hari ke tiga puluh.

Sasuke mencari ke mana-mana. Kantin, tidak ada. Taman depan, tidak ada. Perpustakaan, kosong. Kelas Sakura, nihil. Toilet wanita, juga tidak ditemukan. Sasuke lelah berkeliling Konohagakuen yang besar. Tapi firasatnya merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Sasuke bergegas menuju taman belakang, tempat terakhir yang belum ia periksa.

Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek terduduk lemas. Bukan sakit. Sasuke tahu itu Sakura. Ia segera berlari ke arah Sakura. "Sakura!" serunya. Terselip perasaan cemas, khawatir, dan lega bersamaan. Sasuke kaget melihat badan Sakura juga rumput di sekitar Sakura dipenuhi helaian rambut.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke panik. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek? Kau memotongnya sendiri, ya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Kemudian Sakura benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Ia tergolek lemas di pelukan Sasuke. "Sakura?"

"Sakura, jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Bicaralah, kumohon." pinta Sasuke. Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sakura, mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya. Emerald bertemu onyx, lagi. Emerald yang terlihat sedih dan onyx yang terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke membersihkan wajah Sakura dari rambut-rambut yang mengganggu. Ditatapnya dalam mata Sakura. Sasuke lalu mendekap erat Sakura. "Sakura... kau membuatku cemas. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sabar.

Kehangatan ini...

Sentuhan Sasuke...

Kehangatan Sasuke...

Sasuke yang cemas padanya...

Sakura merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah. Kehangatan Sasuke, perhatian Sasuke, bukan semu belaka. Asli. Nyata. Sakura yakin, kemungkinan besar Sasuke juga menaruh hati padanya. Sakura merasa bersalah telah memaki Sasuke, memikirkan tidak akan ada ruang baginya, ia tahu semua itu langsung tepat terbantahkan dengan pelukan dan tatapan Sasuke. Ia gelap mata tadi, tidak mengingat segala yang telah Sasuke lakukan untuknya.

"Sasuke..." lirih Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas..."

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, mendukung dan saling mengokohkan pondasi diri, nyaman dalam posisi ini.

"Sakura?" Akhirnya Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis seperti itu lagi. Apa yang kau rasakan, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku juga jadi sedih, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku janji tidak akan menangis karena alasan yang sama lagi..." bisik Sakura.

Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. "Pulang?" ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke tidak menghindar saat Sakura tanpa sadar masih memeluknya. Sasuke justru memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat besok. Ada waktu?"

"Tentu. Kapan itu?"

"Pukul setengah delapan malam akan kujemput. Pakai jaket, karena akan dingin nantinya."

"Oke, Sasuke."

"Tapi rapikan dulu potongan rambutmu. Modelnya lebih buruk dari rambutku," goda Sasuke. Sakura meninju pelan perut Sasuke. "Jaga mulutmu. Rambutku akan kurapikan hari ini juga."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Baiklah, Nona Haruno." Sakura blushing.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sungguh aku menyesal telah memotong rambutku dengan alasan konyol! Aku berpikir tidak ada tempat untukku di hati Sasuke. Hell no! Dari caranya menatapku, dari caranya berbicara padaku, tersenyum padaku, memelukku, aku tahu aku punya tempat!

Bodohnya aku melakukan itu...

Aku makin sayang pada Sasuke. Aku yakin dia tercipta buat aku!

Bodoh sekali tadi aku mengharapkan untuk tidak lagi ada rasa ke Sasuke. Ralat, Kami-sama! Aku menyukainya, dan sekarang semakin menjadi! Justru sekarang aku berharap rasa itu akan selalu ada!

**-Tsudzuku...-**

**

* * *

**

**Nyuahahaha!**

**AnnZie datang lagi dengan fic Sweetheart! Gimana, kerasa kan angstna? *Readers: Enggak!* Gomen deh readers, angst yang bisa AnnZie buat cuma sampai di sini aja... **

**Saingan Sasuke, rencana AnnZie sih cuma Gaara. Tapi entah napa di sono *nunjuk-nunjuk* muncul Sasori. Kepikiran juga jadiin Sasori saingan Sasuke yang lain.**

**Sasuke belum jadian lho sama Sakura... masih TTM. Jadianna chapter depan kayakna *ngelus-ngelus jenggot -?-***

**Oke beibeh, balesan review! Kok menurun sih? AnnZie nggak mau tahu *tempe!*, pokokna chapter ini harus banyak yang review!**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake: **Oke bos, Gaara bakalan muncul jadi saingan bersama Sasori! RnR lagi ya.. ^^

**pick-a-doo: **Okelah kalo begitu *nyanyi* Doo-senpai! Keberatankah dipanggil senpai? Atau Doo-san? ^^

**MissUchiwa**: Sudah diupdate chayank... *diterjang ybs* Penasaran nih? Ikutin terus ya.. ^^

**beby-chan: **Uwaah, makasih udah fave! Ternyata beby-chan juga setuju ya Karin protagonis. Hihihi *ketawa laknat* ^^

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn**: Ikut Konoha Idol aja Ella-chan, kita adu suara sama pacar aku si Sasuke… ^^

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia**: Ada, ada, Sasori atawa Gaara. Senyum2 itu sehat lho, asal ga belebihan aja. ^^

**FiiFii Swe-Cho**: Bukan ngejaga gengsi, Sasuke itu takutna si Sakura nolak en jauhin dia. Kan ga enak dijauhin ma orang yg kita sukai. Sori, ga bisa update kilat! ^^

**Azuka Kanahara**: Ada Sasori, tapi tetep ada Gaara. Ga papa kan? Yg penting rikuestan Azuka muncul. Selamat bernyanyi kalau begitu ~ ^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Makasih udah di fave! Sainganna Gaa en Saso. Karin itu juga sebenerna baek kan? ^^

**Risle-coe**: Lho, Risle suka bibirna Karin? What the? Bibirna biasa2 aja kok *dijilat Karin* ^^

**LuthMelody**: Ya udah deh, yg penting Luth mau baca Sweetheart, khekhekhe ^^

**Je-jess**: Yang penting review, wkwkwk. Malangna ya nasib si Karin… *ngelap ingus* ^^

**Yusha'chan Higurashi: **Makasiiih! Ni updatena! ^^

Kalau suka di fave dong... (^/^)

To Review Sweetheart Chapter 3, click here minna-san!


	4. First and Second

**Sweetheart**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst. Sedikit unsur humor numpang lewat.

Rated: T

Warning: OOC? Maybe. Typo? Entah. Alur kecepatan? Itu spesialisasi Author sendiri. Mustahil? Namana juga FFn: Unleash Your Imagination. Keren? Itulah AnnZie! *dilempari botol kecap*

.

Oke, kenapa AnnZie lama update?

Tahu nggak? Di sekolah AnnZie ada bazaar akhir tahunan, AnnZie dapet jabatan WAKIL KETUA BAZAR. Tapi entah kesambet apa perangkat yang lain, jabatan AnnZie jadi Ketua Bazar, Wakil Ketua Bazar, Sekretaris, Bendahara, dan Ketua Seksi Perlengkapan. Gila nggak? Semua AnnZie yang ngurus loh!

Syukurna, stand kelas AnnZie duluan laku daripada kelas lain. Kelas Avicenna (kelas AnnZie) daganganna habis dalam waktu tiga jam! Seketika AnnZie langsung melupakan kerja keras AnnZie. Avicenna dapet hasil penjualan Rp 1.141.000! *bangga*

Akan tetapi, setelah dihitung di rumah, ternyata... hiks hiks, kelas AnnZie NYARIS RUGI BESAR! Rupana lebih besar modal daripada untung! Huaaa... maafkan daku, teman-teman! Tapi kalian balik modal semua, kok!

Yeah, karena ngurus bazar itu AnnZie jadi membuang jauh-jauh inspirasi AnnZie. Padahal kalo nggak dibuang pasti bisa namatin Sweetheart, paling nggak dapat plotna.

Pundung deh AnnZie... Maaf yah teman-teman sekelas, meski kita dapat sejuta tapi ternyata pengeluaran kita lebih besar! *ojigi*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First and Second**

Rambut Sakura sudah dirapikan. Sesaat Sakura menyesal sudah memotong rambutnya yang ia banggakan itu. Tapi sudahlah, toh dengan ini dia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Kamar Sakura tampak berserakan. Pakaiannya tersebar dimana-mana. Aksesorisnya berhamburan di sana-sini. Sepatunya ia campakkan begitu saja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan Sakura belum tahu pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya.

Tsunade masuk tanpa izin, dan mendapati Sakura sedang mencoba-coba baju. "Haruno Sakura!" teriak Tsunade. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Sakura melonjak kaget, "Kaa-san! Jangan membuatku terkejut!"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau mau pergi, hem?" suara Tsunade berubah menjadi keibuan saat melihat tampang Sakura yang kusut. Sakura menggumam, "Yaa... begitulah."

"Dengan siapa? Sepertinya seseorang yang spesial sampai kau kelihatan bingung memilih baju?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu cuek, padahal innernya menjerit-jerit karena Tsunade tahu yang sedang terjadi padanya. "Sasuke yang mengajakku. Katanya untuk perayaan dilepasnya gipsku."

"Perayaan yang aneh," komentar Tsunade. "Kaa-san lihat kau kebingungan memilih kostum ya?"

"Ya, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura. "Sasuke tidak bilang akan pergi ke mana. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang tepat untuk aku pakai. Dia cuma memberitahu agar aku memakai jaket."

"Dingin ya?"

"Hm.." respon Sakura sambil mencocokkan sebuah celana panjang hijau dengan sweater ungu. "Tidak cocok, menggelikan," Sakura melempar pakaiannya.

"Berhenti melempar pakaianmu, Sakura." ujar Tsunade. "Sini, biar Kaa-san bantu memilihkan kostum. Biar kita lihat... jaket? Simpel sekali saran si Uchiha muda itu?"

"Itu yang dia bilang."

"Coba saja ini. Simpel kan? Jaket hitam motif bunga, dengan atasan... pakai dress putih ini saja." Tsunade menunjuk satu-satu pakaian yang ia maksud.

"Sederhana sekali..." rengek Sakura. "Tidak mau.."

"Pakai saja! Uchiha itu-"

"Sasuke, Kaa-san," sela Sakura.

"Halah, terserahmu sajalah. Oke, si Sasuke itu menyuruhmu pakai jaket. Itu dress code yang simpel. Cocok dengan ini. Lagipula ini pasti manis sekali kau kenakan. Pakai!" paksa Tsunade.

"Kaa-san..."Sakura merengek lagi. "Jangan mempermalukanku dengan pakaian ini.."

"Tidak akan, kau kan anakku. Mana ada ibu yang mempermalukan anaknya? Dasar bodoh." Tsunade masih saja menggunakan kata kasar 'bodoh'. Sakura mengambil pakaian yang dimaksud ibunya dan mengusir Tsunade. "Sekarang Kaa-san keluar, aku mau pakai baju."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke menekan bel pintu rumah Sakura. Penampilannya sangat keren hari ini. Tentu saja Sasuke kelihatan semakin tampan dengan pakaiannya malam ini. Jeans hitam dan kaos putih, dipadu jaket hitam. Warna netral tak mengurangi ketampanannya yang jauh melebihi rata-rata.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke membunyikan bel. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar keributan ini.

"Kaa-san! Jangan!" terdengar suara tinggi melengking dari dalam rumah.

"Kaa-san mohon, Sakura!" teriak suara lain. Sasuke dapat mengira itu adalah suara Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Tidak mau!"

"Anak nakal!"

"Ibu stalker!"

"Kaa-san kan ingin mengetahui perkembangan anaknya sendiri!"

"Jangan membuntutiku atau aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!" ancam Sakura. Suaranya semakin jelas terdengar dari luar. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat 'keakraban' ibu dan anak ini.

Sakura membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. "Hai, Sasuke." sapanya dengan canggung dan senyum innocent, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sasuke mengintip ke dalam rumah dari balik bahu Sakura. Tsunade sedang menggerutu tak jelas di belakang Sakura, sekitar lima meter di belakang Sakura. Tsunade menggumamkan kata-kata makian yang kurang jelas, tapi tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke yang tajam beberapa kata seperti "Bodoh," atau "Anak kurang ajar," dan "Anakku jidatnya lebar".

"Hai, Sakura." jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Ibumu kenapa? Kudengar tadi kalian seperti sedang bertengkar. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Aku memergoki ibuku membawa kamera dan memakai pakaian serba gelap. Artinya, dia berniat membuntuti kita. Memangnya aku anak kecil diikuti ibu sendiri seperti itu?" gerutu Sakura. Lalu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke hari ini. "Hm?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kita serasi. Hitam-putih." Sasuke melihat pakaian Sakura. Jaket hitam dan dress putih. Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh aku menyapa ibumu dulu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Oh, sopan sekali? Angin apa yang membuatmu begitu, hm?" Sakura mundur, memberi jalan untuk Sasuke masuk.

Tsunade berhenti mengomel. Dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum. "Halo, Sasuke. Selamat malam. Ada apa? Bukankah keperluanmu dengan Sakura, bukan aku?"

Sasuke berujar sopan, "Memang benar. Tapi aku merasa perlu meminta izin pada Tsunade-san untuk membawa Sakura bersamaku malam ini. Aku janji akan menjaganya. Dia akan pulang dengan selamat."

"Pergi sajalah. Selamat bersenang-senang." Tsunade masih murung tidak dibolehkan Sakura menjadi 'stalker dadakan'.

"Tsunade-san marah?"

"Tidak. Hanya kesal. Sakura tidak mengizinkan aku mengabadikan momen kalian ini." katanya sambil menimbang-nimbang kamera hitamnya.

Sakura memotong cepat, "Jelas aku tidak mau!" katanya sewot. Sasuke memberi tanda untuk tenang. "Apa Tsunade-san mau dibelikan oleh-oleh saat kami pulang nanti?"

Wajah Tsunade langsung cerah. "Sake! Mungkin kau berniat juga membelikanku wine?" Tsunade mengandalkan jurus memohonnya.

"Tidak masalah. Akan kubelikan wine nanti, asal Tsunade-san tidak kesal lagi pada Sakura dan tidak membuntuti kami."

"Setuju!" Tsunade tertawa layaknya tante-tante di sinetron. Sakura speechless melihat ibunya yang dipengaruhi Sasuke. Sasuke melemparkan senyum kemenangan ke Sakura.

"Sekarang kalian pergi. Jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak sabar menunggu wine-ku! Hohohoho..." suruh Tsunade. "Dan kau Sasuke, aku memercayakan keselamatan Sakura ditanganmu. Jangan buat aku kecewa."

"Tidak akan, Tsunade-san. Oh ya, ada titipan surat dari ibuku Mikoto." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Sasuke membungkuk sedikit dan menarik Sakura keluar.

"Sampai jumpaaa!" Tsunade melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Sasuke yang melaju kencang meninggalkannya. "Kalau Uchiha itu melupakan wine-ku, akan kubunuh dia..." gumam Tsunade, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dibukanya surat dari Mikoto, dan membaca isinya:

_Untuk Tsunade yang Cerewet_

_di suatu tempat entah apa namanya._

_Maaf aku baru membalas sekarang. Aku lupa kau mengirim surat padaku._

_Jadi anakku Sasuke sudah bertemu anakmu Sakura? Dunia itu ternyata sempit sekali, ya. Aku kangen padamu, lho. Bisa kita janjian? Nomorku 0777 777 7777. Nomor cantik ya? Aku menemukan nomor ini secara tak sengaja di sebuah toko kelontong. Nasibku mujur~_

_Sampai di sini dulu suratku. Kau tahu aku lebih suka mengobrol langsung daripada surat-suratan begini. Telpon aku segera ya. Jaa!_

_**Mikoto Uchiha**_

Tsunade terisak mendapat surat dari Mikoto. "Sialan!" raungnya. "Nomornya lebih cantik dariku!" Tsunade membandingkan nomornya 0876 876 8768 dengan nomor Mikoto 0777 777 7777. Kalau diperhatikan, nomor Mikoto memang lebih cantik. "Mikoto memang selalu beruntung! Pantas aku sering kalah taruhan dengannya!"

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura terperanjat. "Eh? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku? Kenapa kau yang bertanya, itu kan kalimatku?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini perayaan untuk dibukanya gipsmu dalam waktu hanya dua puluh hari. Jadi harusnya tujuan kita adalah kehendakmu sebagai objek perayaan." jelas Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahu mau ke mana kemudian menanyakan padaku dan berencana mengikuti kemauanku."

"Memang benar." Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa.

"Jadi, kita ke mana?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Terserahmulah. Aku tidak berhak memerintahmu. Karena kau kan bukan sopirku."

"Salah. Aku sopirmu satu bulan ini." Sasuke mengingatkan. Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa. "Baiklah, Pak Sopir. Aku akan pergi kemana pun tempat yang menyenangkan untuk disinggahi."

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau jadi sopirmu. Panggilan Pak Sopir tidak pantas untukku."

"Hm... baiklah, aku tetap memanggilmu Sasuke."

"Memang seharusnya, kan?" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Sudah, hentikan candaannya. Kalau pergi tak ada tujuan, lebih baik kita tidak usah pergi saja. Daripada menghabiskan bahan bakar begini?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke luar.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Hei, Sakura?"

"Hmm.." Sakura tidak menoleh.

"Sakura!" suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Apa?" suara Sakura juga meninggi, membalas Sasuke. "Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Suara Sasuke memelan. "Kau juga teriak."

"Apaan?" tanya Sakura langsung. "Jangan bicara padaku sebelum kau tahu tujuan kita."

Sasuke mencibir, "Aku sudah tahu kok tujuan kita. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Oh, mau mengajakku makan ya?"

"Sudah belum?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Er... belum. Tidak sempat tadi." jawab Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke mengangguk, "Sama. Baiklah, kita makan..."

"...dimana?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Ternyata mereka sama-sama tidak tahu tempat yang enak.

"Aku tahu!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. "Karin dan Suigetsu waktu itu makan di sebuah restoran yang baru saja dibuka empat hari lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Ide bagus. Di mana itu?"

"Amour Restaurant. Dekat Estrella Mall. Tapi..." perkataan Sakura terputus saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, lupakan restoran itu. Cari tempat lain saja."

Sasuke bertanya ingin tahu. "Tapi apa? Kenapa?"

"Amour Restaurant. Restoran yang..." Sakura menelan ludahnya. "..selalu dipenuhi pasangan kekasih yang makan bersama. Kata Karin sih, dari pengamatannya begitu."

"Kencan?"

"Ahm.. ya.."

"Kau tidak mau ke sana hanya karena masalah itu?"

"Kalau kau itu perempuan, mungkin tidak masalah. Sekarang kau ini laki-laki sementara aku perempuan. Bisa-bisa kita dikira sedang kencan nantinya." Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar mobil.

"Kita akan ke sana." putus Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kita bukan pasangan." tolak Sakura.

Sasuke membelokkan mobil ke kanan. "Anggap saja ini kencan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sakura membantah, "Aku belum bilang setuju menganggap ini kencan."

"Aku sudah anggap kau setuju. Kau juga pasti mau kalau kencan denganku." ucap Sasuke sedikit narsis.

"Kepedean!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, mereka sudah memasuki area parkir restoran.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Sasuke membuka pintu, diikuti oleh Sakura yang menggerutu kecil.

Amour Restaurant. Sebuah restoran yang mengusung gaya minimalis dan simpel, tapi bukan sederhana. Lampu-lampu yang sewarna dengan nyala lilin mengelilinginya. Bukan restoran mewah, tapi sebagai pendatang baru nama restoran ini cukup diperhitungkan. Halamannya juga asri. Sebuah kolam ikan besar terletak di tengah-tengah, dengan sebuah jembatan kayu sederhana yang unik yang menghubungkan halaman dengan restoran. Jembatan itu satu-satunya akses masuk maupun keluar dari bangunan restoran.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki restoran tersebut. Mereka memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Itu permintaan Sakura. Sakura suka melihat pemandangan, karenanya ia memilih meja dekat jendela yang berupa kaca tebal yang mengelilingi restoran.

Seorang pelayan dengan ramah menawarkan menu pada mereka. "Selamat datang di Amour Restaurant. Nama saya Haku. Saya akan menjadi pelayan Anda pasangan kekasih malam ini."

Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke dengan raut muka sebal. "Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang?"

Haku si pelayan menyodorkan dua buku menu. "Silahkan."

Sasuke berkata, "Silahkan Sakura. Pilih semaumu, aku yang bayar."

Sakura tersinggung, "Kau kira aku rakus, hah?" Tatapannya beralih ke Haku. "Aku ikut dia saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan Tuan, apa yang Anda pilih?" tanya Haku. Sasuke terdiam. Ia harus bisa memilih menu yang menyenangkan hatinya dan hati Sakura. Ia tidak mau membuat Sakura tersinggung. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari Sakura sengaja membiarkannya memilih menu untuk membuatnya bingung. Di depannya, Sakura cengar-cengir melihatnya bingung memilih menu.

Sasuke mengembalikan buku menu pada Haku. "Aku kagum pada restoran ini. Banyak pilihan makanan sampai membuatku bingung. Apa kau bisa menyarankan sesuatu, Haku?"

"Saya sarankan menu spesial yang kami sediakan berbeda tiap malam hanya untuk pasangan yang berbahagia-" Sakura kembali merengut. Haku melanjutkan, "Menu spesial malam ini adalah steak yang hanya disediakan seminggu sekali."

"Kami pesan steak terenak yang kalian punya." kata Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda berdua mempunyai suatu larangan dalam makanan agar kami dapat menyediakan yang terbaik?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura menjawab, "MSG yang terlalu banyak. Aku benci itu."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu berarti Anda memesan Californian Steak ala Amour Restaurant. Minumnya?" tanya Haku.

"Tomato juice, jangan terlalu manis."

"Melon juice, juga jangan terlalu manis."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu, pesanan Anda akan segera datang." Haku tersenyum ramah dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menahan Haku. "Tunggu, Haku!"

Haku berbalik. "Ada apa, Nona? Ingin memesan lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau ini, sebenarnya apa? Suaramu laki-laki, tapi wajahmu perempuan."

Haku berkata. "Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, keduanya bukan saya. Saya pergi dulu." Haku pun meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan. Bukan laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau begitu, pelayan mereka malam ini?

"Mau ganti pelayan?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Haku itu cukup ramah kok. Bisa saja dia karyawan terbaik bulan ini."

"Hn." Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan dagu dan melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Hmm..." Sakura tanpa sadar mengikuti pose Sasuke.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba. Haku sendiri yang mengantarnya. Sasuke langsung melahap makanannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Sakura meminum jusnya terlebih dahulu baru makan.

Sakura memulai, "Hei, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyesap jusnya. "Jusnya enak. Pas." katanya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Sakura bertanya, "Di mana kau akan membeli wine untuk ibuku?"

Sasuke menjawab enteng, "Mudah saja. Aku sudah mengirimkan jasa antar untuk mengantarkan stok wine dari toko langganan ayahku."

"Ayahmu peminum?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kami sekeluarga diharuskan bisa minum. Tapi kami bukan peminum."

Sakura memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena ayahku sering mendapat undangan dari koleganya. Di sana tersedia bar kecil. Kami harus bisa minum agar tidak mempermalukan nama Uchiha. Jangan sampai tercipta image kami lemah, tidak tahan minum." jelas Sasuke. Sakura cuma mengangguk sedikit kemudian kembali menekuni makanannya.

Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, mereka memang kelihatan seperti sedang kencan. Terlihat akrab, meskipun beberapa kali Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'hn'. Beberapa wanita melirik sirik pada Sakura (yang tidak menyadarinya) karena kencan dengan seorang pria tampan. Yang laki-laki menatap sebal pada Sasuke karena sudah membuat pacar mereka masing-masing mengacuhkan mereka. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura tetap saja mengobrol santai sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

**

* * *

**

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tidak sabaran dengan lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. "Sasuke, kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Urusan kita kan tinggal pulang?"

Sasuke berpaling, "Tidak. Kita masih punya satu tempat lagi untuk dituju. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan tempat itu pada orang lain, jadi kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

Sakura tampak sangat antusias. "Oh ya? Tempat apa itu?"

"Rahasia. Yang jelas, tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini, makanya aku mengejar waktu agar kau juga tidak pulang terlambat."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Berhentilah mempermainkanku. Cukup katakan di mana, lalu aku akan diam."

"Hn." (maksud: tidak mau)

"Pelit kata!" Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

**.::SKIP TIME::. **

20 menit kemudian.

"Kita akan ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari rumah-rumah yang bersisian di jalan mulai berkurang. Pepohonan semakin rindang, jalanan semakin gelap, jalanan semakin menanjak. Sakura menduga mereka sedang menuju ke salah satu dataran tinggi di Konoha. Sebuah bukit, mungkin? Karena ini terlalu kecil untuk gunung.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di puncak. "Ke sini." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari bagasinya. Sakura keluar, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. "Sudah sampai ya? Di sini tempatnya? Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini? Apa itu? Apa berat?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk diam pada Sakura.

Sasuke membongkar bawaannya, menyusunnya dengan cekatan, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ini teleskopku. Kita akan melihat bintang di sini."

"Kenapa pakai teleskop?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti. "Bukankah dengan mata telanjang kita sudah bisa melihat bintang?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk mengintip ke teleskopnya. "Ini beda, Sakura. Kau juga pasti belum pernah melihat bintang dari teleskop kan?"

"Belum." Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan mengintip dari teleskop. "Wah, Sasuke, ini indah sekali! Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih indah, dilihat dari teleskop atau tanpa teleskop. Besar, juga lebih berkilau!" Sakura berdecak kagum. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Coba lihat yang itu." Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah arah di langit. Tangannya membentuk garis-garis khayal. "Itu rasi bintangku, Leo."

"Mana?" Sakura masih mengintip ke teleskop.

"Jangan lihat dari teleskop. Dilihat biasa saja lebih puas."

Sakura beralih ke hamparan bintang. "Coba, yang mana?"

"Yang di sana, Sakura." Sasuke menunjuk lagi rasi bintangnya. "Leo."

"Hmm.. Kalau rasi bintangku? 28 Maret?"

"Sebentar." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari rasi bintang Sakura. "Itu dia." tunjuk Sasuke.

"Yang mana sih? Banyak sekali bintangnya!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, dan mengarahkan ke langit. "Itu."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang bintang, ya?" puji Sakura.

"Tidak, aku cuma amatiran. Hanya untuk kesenangan saja. Aku tidak ada niat untuk memperdalamnya."

Sakura hanya bergumam, "Hm.." dan kembali menekuni bintang. Sementara Sasuke hanya menengadah melihat bintang tanpa alat.

Sepuluh menit setelah terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sakura menemukan sebuah bintang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memberitahu Sasuke tentang 'penemuannya'. "Sasuke, lihat!"

"Hn?"

"Itu, lho! Bintang yang terang di sana!" Sakura menunjuk bintang yang dimaksudnya. Sasuke mengangguk tanda ia melihat bintang yang dimaksud Sakura. "Lalu?"

"Bagus, ya? Berkelip-kelip, indah kan? Aku yakin kau belum pernah melihat bintang seindah ini!" seru Sakura ceria. "Eh, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ternyata Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura. Sakura terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata karena tatapan Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke berkata, "Kau salah."

"Hah? Apanya?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku pernah melihat bintang yang lebih indah dan lebih memesona daripada yang itu. Kau." Sakura tak berkutik.

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sedikit basah, mungkin karena keringat? Tapi tangan Sasuke terasa hangat. Sasuke juga kelihatan gugup. Sakura blushing, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Sa... Sasuke?"

"Sakura." Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku mencintaimu..." dan Sasuke pun menyatakan cintanya.

Sakura terkejut, "Apa katamu?"

Sasuke sedikit menuduk malu, "Kumohon, Sakura. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Oke, sekarang Sakura benar-benar kaget. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Refleks ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke mengira Sakura menolaknya. Hati Sasuke hancur. Tapi ia terkejut bercampur bingung melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Sakura?" ulang Sasuke saat Sakura tak menjawab. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sasuke mendekati Sakura cemas, "Sakura? Ma-maaf. Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Jangan menangis, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. "Bukan itu..."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

Sakura menengadah, "Ku kira.. ku kira... cuma aku yang merasakan ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau tahu? Aku memotong rambutku sebagai usahaku melupakan rasa ini. Aku tahu, aku sadar diri bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak sebanding dengan fansgirlmu yang cantik-cantik itu."

Sasuke merasakan secercah harapan untuknya dalam kata-kata Sakura. "Jadi? Kau belum menjawab permintaanku tadi."

Sakura menunduk malu. "Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aishiteru." Astaga, muka Sakura pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura. Erat, erat sekali. Seakan tidak ingin melepas Sakura. "Bodoh.." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. "Bodohnya kau berusaha melupakan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau merasa dirimu bukan siapa-siapa, kau salah besar. Bagiku, kau, Sakura, kau jauh, jauh lebih cantik dari fansgirlku. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada di hidupku. Bukan juga bintang-bintang di atas sana. Kau adalah anugerah terbaik dan terindah yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku, selamanya. Yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini adalah dirimu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura blushing saat desahan napas Sasuke menggelitik telinganya. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha." bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, ia bahagia sekali. Harapannya terkabul. Perasaannya terbalaskan. Sasuke Uchiha, terima kasih...

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum senang pada Sakura. Sakura salah tingkah, menunduk malu. Tangannya sendiri ia genggam erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu dan gugup. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Kembali Sakura terhipnotis dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke juga tertegun melihat mata emerald Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat, memajukan wajahnya. Kemudian mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Tanpa ragu ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang saling mengait sama lain dan melingkarkan tangan Sakura ke lehernya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura. Tiada jarak, tubuh saling menempel. Mata mereka terpejam, menikmati setiap ciuman.

Detak jantung bersahut-sahutan. Debarannya terasa. Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke, membuatnya berantakan. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura yang kini pendek dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih di pinggang Sakura. Ciuman hangat, lembut, dan lama. Terasa sangat manis. Mungkin karena ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Pengalaman pertama mereka.

"Cukup, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu. "Aku butuh pasokan oksigen baru."

Kini wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memerah. Kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum sayang. "Aku juga hampir mati kehabisan nafas," sahut Sakura. Kemudian mereka terdiam, bermain dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Yang tadi..manis..." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke? Ka-kau mencium bibirku tadi?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan dirinya tidak bermimpi.

"Hn? Ya. Kenapa, kau mau lagi?" tawar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan seringaiannya yang seksi itu!'_ Inner Sakura menjerit-jerit histeris.

Sakura blushing, "Ti-tidak, terima kasih. Jantungku belum normal lagi, nanti kalau ak-hhmmmpp!" Sasuke mengiterupsi kalimat Sakura dengan ciumannya. Dan ciuman babak kedua pun terjadi. Ciuman ini lebih lama, juga lembut sekali. Sasuke mencium Sakura penuh rasa sayang.

Sakura mendorong pelan Sasuke. "Berhenti, Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Aku masih belum puas." desah Sasuke.

"Aku hampir saja mati kehabisan napas, tahu!" geram Sakura. "Kau mau merenggut nyawaku pelan-pelan ya?"

Sasuke menarik napas dan membuangnya. Tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Hidupmu adalah hidupku. Kalau kau mati, aku juga akan segera menyusulmu. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Sakura tertawa sedikit. "Kau terlalu banyak menggombal."

Sasuke duduk di atas rumput yang agak lembab. Melihat ke arah langit. Sakura duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke yang bidang. Ia ikut melihat langit yang bertaburan bintang.

Dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sakura. Berusaha mengingat aroma Sakura yang harum. Tidak pernah ditemuinya seseorang yang memiliki aroma khas seperti ini. Sasuke mendekap Sakura untuk menjaganya dari angin.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura terlihat sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Dengarkan dulu aku sebelum aku selesai bicara," Sasuke berpura-pura marah. Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, Sasukeku sayang. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tetap memandang bintang-bintang di langit, ia menjawab. "Aku bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya aku menjadikanmu milikku."

Sakura blushing –lagi-. Ia tidak menanggapi pengakuan Sasuke tadi. Reaksinya cuma semakin mendekatkan dirinya, merasakan kehangatan Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

"Sampai besok, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sayang. "Mimpi indah." Sakura merona. "Tapi, besok kan hari Minggu? Kita baru pergi lagi hari Senin, Sasuke."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa hari Senin, Sakura." ulang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas. "Terima kasih. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali." Sakura keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Sakura Haruno... tadi mencium pipinya? Sasuke cuma menggelengkan kepala cepat untuk menghilangkan debaran di jantung dan pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Ruangan depan gelap, lampu dimatikan. Tidak perlu dicek lagi, ia yakin ibunya sudah tepar di lantai ruang keluarga. Tidak ada Jiraiya, ayahnya, karena sedang pergi ke Otogakure. Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menjinjing sepatunya agar tidak menimbulkan suara ketika ia melangkah.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Sakura menoleh ke arah dimana terletaknya saklar lampu dan menemukan ibunya berdiri di sana.

"Kaa-san, belum tidur?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu pulang. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kaa-san tidak minum? Biasanya kan Kaa-san ketiduran kalau sudah minum, apalagi wine?"

Tsunade menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku belum minum. Sekarang, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya. "Apa hak Kaa-san untuk ingin tahu? Aku tidak melanggar jam batas pulang, aku pulang dengan selamat, dan Kaa-san sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusanku dan Sasuke."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Tsunade melangkah maju. Saat sudah di depan Sakura, ia menjelaskan maksudnya. "Maksudku, apa kalian sudah jadian?"

Sakura terjengkang ke belakang. "What the (sensor)? Apa maksud Kaa-san mengatakan itu?" Inner Sakura menangis-nangis meratapi nasib memiliki ibu yang sangat mengenali putrinya.

"Kalian sudah jadian kan?"

"Kaa-san jadi stalker ya tadi?"

"Tidak, aku di rumah saja kok."

"Jadi, bagaimana Kaa-san tahu?" Oo. Sakura keceplosan.

"Cuma mengetes. Ternyata benar! Kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke!" Tsunade melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Inner Sakura menyumpah-serapahi Tsunade yang sudah menjebaknya. Ternyata Tsunade memang belum tahu kalau ia dan Sasuke berpacaran. Kaa-sannya memanfaatkan kata-katanya. Ia juga menyesali dirinya yang tadi keceplosan.

"Ceritakan pada Kaa-san!" Tsunade menarik-narik tangan Sakura seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta balon pada ibunya. Sakura menepis tangan Tsunade, dan dengan cepat ia masuk ke kamar. Dikuncinya kamarnya agar Tsunade tidak bisa masuk.

Untuk urusan yang seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak mau berbagi dengan ibunya.

**

* * *

**

"Tadaima..." Sasuke membuka pintu rumah. Sunyi, sepi. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Sasuke menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar. Sedikit kaget bercampur gusar sebab menemukan Itachi sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" seru Sasuke marah. "Keluar sekarang juga!"

Itachi memeluk boneka tomat pajangan meja belajar Sasuke. "Aku cuma ingin mengobrol malam sebelum tidur denganmu, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke menahan amarahnya. "Pertama, aku lelah. Kedua, aku sudah besar. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan. Ketiga, keluar sekarang juga!"

Itachi bangkit, duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Tadi kau ke mana?"

Sasuke membalas ketus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Pasti kau pergi dengan Haruno itu kan?" Itachi memandang dengan tatapan hey-aku-kakakmu-sopanlah-sedikit pada Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya? Menyebalkan." gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Itachi jujur. "Please, please, beritahu anikimu yang bodoh ini apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau bodoh?"

"Tidak. Cepat beritahu aku, aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau beritahu!"

Dua alasan. Sasuke memang lelah dan ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi. "Oke, dengarkan."

Itachi memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Sasuke bercerita. "Aku mengajak Sakura pergi... awalnya kami tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana, tapi akhirnya kami pergi ke Amour Restaurant. Setelah itu, kami melihat bintang bersama. Lalu pulang. Dongeng selesai. Sekarang pergi."

"Aku belum puas, otouto! Pasti ada yang kau edit atau kau sembunyikan." Itachi memandang curiga pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung salah tingkah. Mukanya memerah mengingat ia tadi menyembunyikan bagian yang paling menarik. Itachi sumringah, "Bingo! Ada yang kau sembunyikan. Aku tahu itu, terpampang jelas dimukamu. Maukah kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak akan!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ditariknya Itachi keluar, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kisah ciuman pertamanya... Ciuman pertama Sakura... Ciuman pertama mereka... cukuplah ini jadi rahasia mereka berdua saja. Yang manis, yang menyenangkan, yang membuat degupan jantungnya tak karuan. Biar jadi rahasia saja. Tidak perlu orang lain mengetahui ini.

**-Tsudzuku...-**

**

* * *

**

**Holllaaa, minna-san! Adegan ciuman Sasusaku, AnnZie teringat fic AnnZie yang Karena Cinta. AnnZie suka banget ide ciuman malem-malem dibawah bintang. Makana AnnZie masukkan juga di Sweetheart. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutna, bakalan bercerita tentang konflikna *Readers: Lha, jadi dari kemaren2 belum konflik juga?***

**Gimana adegan ciumanna? Bikin nosebleed ga? AnnZie nggak berniat untuk mengseriusi adegan ini di fic Sweetheart. Takutna kepeleset di rating M, kayak fic The Love Meter chapter 5. Sumpah, waktu itu hampir aja kejeblos –bahasa apa ini?- ke rate M!**

**Langsung aja ke lokasi acara balasan review! Thanks banget yah buat yang udah ngikutin Sweetheart dan mau mereviewna. Tambah dong yang review, hayo, pasti banyak silent readers kan? Udah, yang ga punya acc kan bisa review juga sih? Klik dong ah! *lebay***

**Risle-coe**: Bukan, Risle. Yang ada GaaSasoSasuSaku –bleh. Panjangan lagi kan? *bangga?* Xie xie buat reviewna, review lagi ya... ^^

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn: **Yeaaah! *niupin terompet* Angstna kerasa! Cihuuy! *joget gaje* Gaara mungkin bakal muncul chapter depan, tapi AnnZie nggak bisa janji ya. Soalna susah juga tiga pria ngerebutin satu cewek. AnnZie masih harus mikir-mikir scene yang seru dulu. Nantikan terus Gaara muncul, hanya di Sweetheart, channel 1 FFN! *iklan program tv?* Makasih reviewna, review lagi ya Ella! ^^

**Micon (chapter 2) : **Eh, eh, Micon kan repyuhwer aktif di FFn, kenapa nggak bikin acc aja? Nggak usah bikin fic, tapi kan namana jadi tetap. Nggak pernah nonton tv? Ah, masa? Kalau gitu sama dong, AnnZie pernah satu tahun nggak nonton tv. Sekarang mulai lagi babak dua nggak nonton tv, udah jalan 3 bulan. Hiks..hiks.. nggak bisa nonton bola~ Halah, jadi curhat. Arigatou gozaimasu 4 d' ripiu, ripiu lagi ya Micooon!^^

**Micon (chapter 3) : **Boleh deh, Zie-chan. Daripada An-chan, kedengeran kayak nama anjing bagi AnnZie. Wkwkwk... Hah, nggak kerasa? *down to the earth* Rencana mau bikin banyak! Pingin lebih dari sepuluh deh! Matur nuhun reviewna, review lagi ya..^^

**pick-a-doo: **Jadian dong, ada ciplokanna lagi! Nosebleed ga? Kalo iman Doo kuat pasti enggak, nyehehe. Thanks reviewna, review lagi ya, Doo! ^^

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Yah, AnnZie juga belakangan ini cuma baca tapi nggak review. (sok) Sibuk. Tapi kasihan juga sih sama author yang bikin ficna. Xie xie buat reviewna, review lagi ya..^^

**FiiFii Swe-Cho: **Iiih, kok senang sih mereka berantem ngerebutin cewek secantik (cuih) Sakura? FiiFii nungguin terus ya? Wah, hati AnnZie berbunga-bunga bank *?* nih, ada yang mau setia menunggu Sweetheart.. Makasih ya reviewna, review chapter 4 ya, FiiFii! ^^

**beby-chan : **Beby-chan kenapa sih? Semua kalimatna diakhiri 'hehehehe...'. AnnZie ikutan ah, hehehehe... Angstna dapet? Makasih, hehehe... Padahal AnnZie pemula loh buat genre Angst, hehehe... Iya, iya, AnnZie juga suka scene Sasuke nemuin Sakura, hehehe... Hehehehe... Arigatou gozaimasu buat udah ngereview chapter 3, chapter 4 di review lagi ya... Hehehehe... ^^v (peace!)

**Vhie-chan: **Vhie-chan, maaf ya sebelumna, tapi AnnZie mau tanya, apa Vhie reader baru FFn? Soalna, di FFn kan biasa banget AU. Maaf! Ficna AnnZie bagus ya? Aduuh, blush blush blush bah. Nggak bisa, AnnZie geer... DX Fic yang Sasukena datar, sempat juga beberapa minggu lalu terpikirkan. Tapi susah, lho! Banyak author yang nggak bisa ciptain karakter Sasuke yang kayak gitu. Kan, Sasuke jutek ma Sakura, tapi dia juga cinta mati ma Sakura. Nah lho? Satu hal yang sangat bertolak belakang kan? AnnZie usahain bikin deh! Matur nuhun sudah review, chapter ini review lagi ya Vhie! ^^

**Azuka Kanahara: **Karena Sasorina dokter yaaa? *ikutan cengir* Sabar terus ya, nungguin Sweetheart sampai habis.. Thanks reviewna, Azuka ikutin terus kan? Review chap 4 ya.. ^^

**Yusha'chan Higurashi: **Keungkap apana nih? Genrena bukan misteri kok. Makasih reviewna! Review lagi ya, Yusha-chan! ^^

**Uchiharuno Rin: **Terima kasih sudah di fave. Promosiin sama temen-temen Rin yang lain ya fic Sweetheart-na. Kan lumayan nambahin review. Rin author baru ya? Manggil senpai gini, jadi malu. Tapi AnnZie selalu suka kalo dipanggil senpai, palagi ma temen2 AnnZie di sekolah. Thanks reviewna, review chapter 4 ya! Kan udah di fave, jadi wajib ngikutin~^^

**Je-jess: **Aih? Kamu suka muka Sasuke yang cemburu? Sama! *tos-tosan* Banyak yang bilang nih mereka sama-sama suka, benarkah? AnnZie sendiri nggak nyangka reader sekalian ngerti kalo mereka emang sama2 suka. Matur nuhun reviewna, review terus, ok? ^^

**Rosly23ryuu-chan****: **Siapa kamu manggil-manggil AnnZie 'kak'? Kamu bukan adikku! *durhaka mode:ON* Eh, eh, jangan anggap serius yang itu, itu candaan aja, bener. Daripada manggil kak mending manggil senpai. Lebih Japanese gituh XP. Fic AnnZie bagus ya? Di fave dunkz.. *ngerengek2* Makasih reviewna, review yang ini lagi ya, Ryuu!^^

**Ame chocoSasu: **Ok, nidia updetanna! ^^

**Jiah! Makan 30 halaman Ms. Word! Rekor baruku~**

Kalau suka di-fave dong... ;)

To review Sweetheart chapter 4, click here minna-san!


	5. La Martellias

Sweetheart

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T

Warning: OOC? Maybe. Typo? Entah. Alur kecepatan? Itu spesialisasi Author sendiri. Mustahil? Namana juga FFn: Unleash Your Imagination. Keren? Itulah AnnZie! *dilempari botol cuka*

**Maaf telat (banget) update. AnnZie sampai tiga kali mengganti plot Sweetheart. Akhirna AnnZie mendapatkan plot yg paling cocok *sigh*. Tolong dicamkan, AnnZie bukan hiatus, tetapi memikirkan plot dan cerita. Ok?**

**Tiga scene awal adalah scene untuk**** Sasusaku. Supaya romance-na semakin terasa. Pokokna minna hayatin deh tiga scene awal itu. Seberapa dalam cinta mereka, dan betapa sayangna mereka pada pasanganna. **

**Sebenerna pengenna di chap lima nih dibuatin full romance. Tapi nanti Gaara dan Sasori kelamaan muncul dan readers sekalian menagih-nagih. Oh my goat.**

**Well then, enjoy chapter five.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: La Martellias**

Sasuke dan Sakura. Sejoli yang tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Dari keseluruhan, yang paling banyak berubah adalah Sasuke. Kini Sasuke lebih supel, well, setidaknya dia mengurangi frekuensi hn-nya. Meskipun mereka sudah jadian, tetap saja para fans mereka mengejar.

Berbagi kebahagiaan...

Berbagi kesedihan...

Senyum,

tawa,

tangis,

akankah mereka selalu seperti ini?

"Itachi-nii!" sapa Sakura semangat. "Selamat malam!"

Itachi menoleh, "Eh? Sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayo, ayo, acaranya sudah mau dimulai." Itachi menarik sebuah kursi dan menyilahkan Sakura duduk. Sakura menempati kursi itu seraya tersenyum, "Trims, Kak."

"Mana Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh kesana-kemari. "Dari sepuluh menit lalu aku datang, dia masih juga belum keluar, ya?"

"Sasu-chan masih berdandan tuh di kamarnya," celetuk Itachi. "Kan mau ketemu Saku-chan, makanya dia pasti dandan overdosis tuh."

Sakura terkikik. Mikoto datang, membawa penganan terakhir berupa kue tart coklat besar. "Sudah, Itachi. Panggil Sasuke ke bawah sekarang, pestanya sudah mau dimulai."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke sekaligus perayaan pertunangan Itachi dengan pacarnya. Tunangan Itachi sama hebohnya dengan Sakura, namanya Anko Mitarashi. Anko tidak dapat hadir malam ini karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk seperti tak ada habisnya. Itu kata Anko, sih.

Ting! Gelas pun beradu. Sakura mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menyuapi sepotong kue ke mulut Sasuke. Itachi mengabadikan momen adik dan calon iparnya dengan digicam kesayangannya.

"Sakura! Jangan banyak-banyak!" kata Sasuke dengan mulut penuh.

"Makan yang banyak, supaya cepat besar," ucap Sakura sok keibuan.

"Kau kan tahu aku benci yang manis-manis!"

"Ah, pengecualian untuk hari ini, apa salahnya sih?" tandas Sakura. Sasuke cepat-cepat menegak air putih untuk membantunya menelan kue.

Sakura berbalik ke arah Itachi, "Eh, Itachi-nii, selamat ya buat pertunangannya dengan Anko-nee."

"Terima kasih, Saku-chan. Mana hadiahnya?" Itachi menagih kadonya.

"Aduh!" Sakura menepuk kepalanya. "Lupa, Itachi-nii! Ada di rumahku, beneran. Kemarin aku beli bareng Sasuke, tanya aja Sasuke!"

Itachi mengarahkan digicamnya ke arah Sasuke, "Benar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

Itachi beralih ke Sakura, "Tapi aku mau kadonya sekarang." kata Itachi dengan wajah ditekuk, pura-pura merajuk.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya di depan wajah, "Aku minta maaf, Itachi-nii! Beneran, lupa! Gantinya untuk sementara..."

Chu~

Sakura mencium pipi Itachi sekilas. "Cium aja dulu ya? Besok deh kukasih kadonya. Semoga Itachi-nii dan Anko-nee bisa sampai jenjang pernikahan!"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tapi, kelihatannya Sasuke cemburu tuh."

"Hah?" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati wajah Sasuke merah pedam. Entah karena marah atau malu. Sasuke berkata ketus, "Huh. Kurasa Anko-nee bisa membunuh Sakura kalau dia tahu Sakura mencium tunangannya."

Sakura protes, "Kan cuma cium pipi! Lagian itu cium buat ucapan selamat kok!"

"Sama saja!" ketus Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke Sakura. Sakura bukannya takut, malah membalas dengan death glarenya.

Fugaku terbatuk sedikit, "Kalian ini, kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, kalian sama saja. Tidak dewasa."

"Tapi Fugaku-san, aku cuma mencium pipi Itachi, dan Sasuke marah-marah begitu," jelas Sakura. Fugaku menghela napas, "Jelas Sasuke marah, dia cemburu, Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar Fugaku memihak padanya. "Ya, kurasa aku cemburu berat."

"Nah, kan," bisik Fugaku pelan.

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Permintaan maaf ditolak," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke," tegur Mikoto. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah bagus Sakura meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang sebenarnya sepele, kenapa tidak kau terima saja permintaan maafnya?"

"Tidak mau."

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu mencium Sasuke sebentar di hadapan keluarga Uchiha. "Maaf," kata Sakura. "Karena ulang tahunmu hari ini, berbeda dengan Itachi-nii, kau kuberi ciuman di bibir. Happy birthday, Sasuke."

Mikoto tersenyum kecil, 'Anakku sudah dewasa,' batinnya. Fugaku terbelalak melihat Sasuke blushing berat. Terkejut. Apalagi Sasuke tidak menolak ciuman Sakura. Itachi menyesal tidak merekam Sakura mencium adiknya.

"A, arigatou, Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena dicium di hadapan satu keluarga.

* * *

"Kau naik kelas, tidak?" tanya Sasuke suatu sore di sebuah taman. Hari ini pembagian rapor semester ganjil se-Konoha. Rapor mereka masih di genggaman, mencermati setiap nilai.

Sakura menurunkan rapor dari wajahnya, "Huh. Pertanyaan konyol."

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Nggak dapat ranking, ya? Kalau begitu, aku yang menang kali ini. Aku dapat ranking satu."

Sakura merengut kesal, "Tentu saja aku dapat ranking!" Sakura menutup rapor di atas pangkuannya. "Jangan langsung memutuskan kau yang menang, Sasuke. Aku juga ranking satu."

"Hn?" Sasuke terlihat agak kecewa. "Baiklah, kita adu tinggian total nilai. Punyaku 1109."

"Punyaku 1097," kata Sakura pelan. "Nilai PE-ku rendah. Aku bodoh, aku paling lemah sama pelajaran itu. Masa cuma dapat 78?"

(A/N: PE=Physical Exercises=Olahraga)

Sasuke kembali memamerkan seringainya, "Berarti aku menang."

"Terserah," Sakura merogoh tasnya dan melemparkan sebuah kotak kubus besar ke Sasuke. "Itu hadiahmu. Sesuai janji kita, siapa yang menang mendapatkan hadiah dari lawannya."

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membuka kado dari Sakura. Kemudian terkesiap. "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah bola basket limited edition. Bola basket itu adalah bola spesial, yang telah ditandatangani seorang pemain basket ternama dunia. Sasuke sangat menginginkan bola itu dua minggu lalu, sayangnya ia kehabisan.

"Mengantri, tentu saja," jawab Sakura bangga. "Aku menginap di antrian selama dua hari bersama Karin. Kami hanya makan mie instan, bergantian ke kamar mandi, dan belajar di tenda kami. Aku beruntung, bola ditanganmu adalah bola terakhir."

"Wow."

"Bukan wow, Sasuke sayang. Terima kasih."

Sasuke memeluk hadiahnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau tahu sekali aku sangat menginginkan bola ini."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung saat Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak kado kecil dengan pita biru.

"Kadomu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak, sesuai perjanjian, pemenangnya kau. Aku tidak berhak mendapat hadiah darimu," Sakura mengingatkan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Tapi tidak ada yang melarang untuk melanggarnya, kan? Ini untukmu, bukalah."

Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura membuka hadiahnya dengan hati-hati. "Gelang? Wah, Sasuke, ini cantik sekali! Keren!" Sakura berdecak kagum. "Dan, aha! Ada bandul bintangnya, kesukaanku! Terima kasih!" Sakura segera memakai gelang berwarna perak tersebut di tangan kirinya.

"Biar kubantu," Sasuke mengaitkan kaitan gelang yang memang sulit dilakukan dengan satu tangan. "Cocok sekali," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih!" Sakura tertawa ceria. Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih kembali buat bolanya."

"Dan terima kasih untuk setia menjadi kekasihku."

* * *

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku melihatmu pulang bersama Dokter Sasori kemarin malam?"

Sakura terhenyak. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Seolah menjawabnya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kemarin ketika aku hendak mengunjungimu, dan aku melihatmu keluar dari mobil Sasori sebelum masuk ke rumahmu. Kalian bicara banyak dalam mobil. Kau begitu banyak tertawa dengannya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, jangan sekarang! Sakura tidak mau memberitahu Sasuke sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau bermain di belakangku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Jelas tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bermain di belakangmu, Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, "Begitu mudahnyakah bagimu untuk meninggalkanku? Hanya karena aku pulang dengan lelaki lain kemarin, kau langsung berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Aku kecewa, Sakura. Cinta pertamaku pergi dengan lelaki lain, bisakah kau bayangkan rasanya? Kupikir kau akan setia, tidak akan berpaling."

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke," Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dinginkan dulu pikiranmu, baru kita bicarakan baik-baik. Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku hampir terlambat." Sakura meminum minumannya sedikit kemudian keluar dari cafe yang nyaman itu.

Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sedang mencari-cari taksi yang bisa ditumpangi. "Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik, "Apa? Apa marahmu sudah reda?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke. "Kau mau ke mana? Biar kuantar dengan mobilku saja," Sasuke mengedikkan kepala ke arah mobilnya yang sedang terparkir.

"Ke rumah sakit."

Refleks Sasuke menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sakura, "Kau sakit apa?"

Sakura menurunkan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku tidak sakit, Sasuke. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit sebagai asisten Sasori."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tuntut Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kupikir belum saatnya."

"Kenapa asisten Sasori?"

"Karena dia butuh asisten. Minggu lalu dia bilang ke ibuku kalau dia butuh asisten, dan ibuku langsung menawarkanku. Sasori setuju saja. Lagipula, Sasori kan dokter spesialis ortopedi, spesialis yang juga kupikir-pikir untuk diambil. Ortopedi kan lumayan juga," celoteh Sakura panjang.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Pukul 9. Itulah mengapa kemarin kau melihatku pulang bersama Sasori. Ibuku ternyata sudah pulang lebih dulu, jadi aku menumpang padanya. Kebetulan rumah Sasori searah dengan rumahku," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun. Kesalahpahaman hampir saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja daripada kau pulang dengan dokter itu?"

"Karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku tahu sudah lima hari keluargamu bertengkar. Aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiranmu," Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sakura. Gadis yang paling mengerti dirinya. Gadis yang paling mengerti keadaannya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa. Salahku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal."

"Jangan menduakanku dengan Sasori, Sakura." Sasuke mengingatkan. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Haruskah kuteriakkan padamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan bersamamu selama yang kau mau, Sasuke."

"Aku menginginkanmu selamanya. Selama lama lama lamanya," ujar Sasuke. "Walau dunia menghujatku, asalkan ada dirimu, aku pasti bertahan."

"Tidak marah lagi, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Ayo, aku antar ke rumah sakit."

"Tuhan, jangan buat kesalahpahaman merintangi hubungan kami..." bisik Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"_Uchiha Sasuke, harap datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Diulangi, Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas XI-A diharapkan datang ke kantor kepala sekolah segera."_suara dari pengeras suara sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

"Cih," Sasuke meletakkan makan siangnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sebal, "Teme, kau ini kenapa sih? Bento seenak itu kau sia-siakan. Mending buatku saja."

Sasuke menyimpan tangannya dalam saku celana, berdiri, dan segera keluar dari kelas tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Teme!"

"Apaan sih!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Bentonya! Kenapa nggak dimakan?"

"Aku dipanggil ke ruang kepsek, baka! Nggak dengar tadi?"

"Eh?" Naruto cengo. "Nggak, aku nggak dengar. Bener nih Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme dipanggil tadi?" Naruto beralih ke Hinata yang sedang meminum air putihnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Baka," dan meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto terlihat down diperlakukan begitu. Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Dia sudah biasa ketus begitu, kan?"

"Tapi..." Naruto memasang wajah anak anjing imut yang terlantar. "Yang ini rasanya sakit hati sekali, Gaara..."

"Hmph," Gaara menahan tawa melihat wajah Naruto. "Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura, pacarnya itu?"

Tok, tok. Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kepsek. Hembusan angin dari pendingin udara menerpa wajahnya. "Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Silahkan duduk," sang kepala sekolah yang berwibawa melirik Sasuke sejenak dari balik kacamata plus-nya. Kemudian beralih ke papan nama bertuliskan, "Orochimaru- Kepala Sekolah" yang agak miring, dan memperbaikinya agar lurus kembali.

Sasuke menghenyakkan diri ke kursi yang empuk, "Ada apa, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Langsung saja," Orochimaru melepas kacamatanya. "Guess, Sweetie, berapa nilai MIPA-mu saat olimpiade MIPA se-Konoha?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Mana aku tahu? Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku."

Orochimaru berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah bufet, mengambil sebuah map hijau. Lalu menyerahkan map tersebut pada Sasuke. "Nilaimu rata-rata 98,5."

Sasuke melihat daftar nilainya. Matematika, 100. Kimia, Fisika, Biologi, semuanya dalam 95 ke atas. Tapi baginya, itu sangat biasa. Matematika adalah ilmu pasti, sangat pasti, sehingga mudah baginya mengerjakan soal. Sasuke mengangkat kepala tak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu, Nak?" Orochimaru duduk di ujung mejanya. "Kau sendiri kan tahu Konoha selalu memberikan soal yang sulit untuk olimpiade tahunan seperti ini."

"Tolong segera sampaikan padaku apa maksud Anda menyuruhku datang kemari karena saya sedang makan siang, Sensei. Saya makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan suplai energi."

Orochimaru mendekat pada Sasuke. Begitu dekat di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau," kata Orochimaru. Hembusan nafas Orochimaru terasa di wajah Sasuke. Untungnya tidak bau. "Akan mengikuti Olimpiade nasional negara Hi selama dua minggu. Seminggu lagi, Senin depan. Hari Sabtu, dua hari sebelum hari H kita akan ke Iwa di mana olimpiadenya diadakan. Persiapkan dirimu. Lawanmu akan sama cerdasnya denganmu atau lebih cerdas darimu."

Sasuke membuang muka menghindari tatapan dan nafas Sensei-nya. "Apa untungnya bagiku? Olimpiade bodoh. Aku tak mau ikut. Lagipula, apa Anda gila? Hari ini Senin, mari hitung waktuku mempersiapkan diri di Konoha. Lima hari. Setelahnya ke Iwa. Mana mungkin aku mengingat semua rumus dan teman-temannya dalam waktu hanya lima hari?"

Orochimaru menegakkan tubuhnya, "Oh, kau bisa. Kau Uchiha Sasuke, murid Konoha High School yang paling cerdas, yang paling gemilang prestasinya."

"Aku tak mau ikut," kata Sasuke keras kepala. "Tak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Tentu saja ada," sanggah Orochimaru. "Kau, ingin masuk Universitas La Martellias bukan? Ikuti olimpiade ini, jika juara pertama berhasil kau dapatkan, kau hanya perlu mengikuti tiga tes seleksi dari enam tes. Ingat, tes La Martellias sangat sulit. Lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan. Dan mereka tidak pernah menerima sogokan."

Sasuke menerawang sebentar. La Martellias. Itachi, kakaknya saja bersusah payah mengikuti keenam tes seleksi. Itachi yang jenius, bahkan hampir superior, harus rela bergadang, stop pacaran dengan Anko, stop hiburan agar bisa memasuki universitas bergengsi ini. Olimpiade ini bisa menjadi jalan pintasnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tinggal berkonsentrasi dalam tiga tes lainnya, kan?

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. Semenjak Itachi berhasil masuk ke La Martellias dan orang tuanya mengadakan pesta besar-besaran mensyukuri lulusnya Itachi empat tahun lalu, Sasuke bertekad untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya. "Oke. Aku ikut. Apa ada syarat-syarat untuk mengikuti olimpiadenya? Administrasi, mungkin? Atau persetujuan orang tua?"

Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Lupakan administrasi. Transport, makan, tempat tinggalmu, selama kau mengikuti olimpiade, semua ditanggung pihak sekolah. Oh, kecuali uang sakumu. Bawa sendiri. Dan..." Orochimaru membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan map hijau lainnya. "... isi ini. Formulir. Juga butuh persetujuan orang tua. Besok, serahkan padaku. Kalau lupa, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada La Martellias."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kesempatan emas tidak boleh disia-siakan! "Kenapa.. kenapa cepat sekali? Anda baru memberitahu saya seminggu sebelum olimpiade dimulai. Terkesan buru-buru."

"Hahaha!" Orochimaru tergelak. "Asal kau tahu saja, Uchiha. Panitia olimpiade sengaja membuat cepat-cepat agar pesertanya panik dan kelabakan."

"Tapi bukannya mereka juga repot?"

"Ah, urusan mereka ya urusan mereka. Untuk apa kita ikut campur? Yang jelas, pergunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Dan yang paling penting..."

Sasuke menunggu.

"_Jangan panik_. Suasana panik dan terburu-buru sengaja mereka buat. Ingat itu," Orochimaru berkata dengan serius. Sasuke tertegun.

"Oh ya, olimpiade ini mengandung pertanyaan campuran dari SD sampai kelasmu sekarang. Perinciannya, 65% MIPA dan sisanya campuran, IPS, Bahasa, dan lainnya," tambah Orochimaru.

Astaga, dalam waktu seminggu, siapa sih yang bisa menghapal kembali pelajaran dari SD sampai kelas 11 dengan sempurna? Kalau pun ada, bisa dipastikan dia bakal sinting pada akhirnya. Dalam sekejap, berseliweran dalam benak Sasuke mengenai nama-nama Hokage, rumus densitas penduduk suatu wilayah, pasal-pasal hukum Negara Hi...

Kenapa sih susah sekali untuk masuk La Martellias?

* * *

"Aku punya berita bagus. Mau?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja, di rumahku. Oke?" Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini ia tepat waktu menjemput Sakura. Meskipun aturan '30 hari' sudah lewat, Sasuke tetap mengantar jemput Sakura ke Konohagakuen.

"Apa sih?" Sakura berkata manja. "Beritahu dong, Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya agar tak termakan rayuan Sakura. "Tidak. Lagipula, hal ini perlu kubicarakan sekalian dengan keluargaku."

"Penting sekali kah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah agak cemberut karena rayuannya tak mempan.

"Sangat. Bahkan mungkin akan menyangkut hubungan kita, Sakura."

Sakura mengira-ngira. Hubungan? Apa Sasuke hendak melamar... Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu sangat mustahil. Bagaimana kalau bertunangan... Inner Devil Sakura menebak-nebak segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kata 'hubungan'. Tak puas, Inner Devil Sakura membayangkan rating M.

Inner Angel Sakura mengambil pemukul baseball dan memukulkannya keras-keras ke Inner Devil Sakura. Inner Devil melayang jauh ke langit. Kalau di kartun, ada bintang bersinar 'cling!'nya di lokasi terakhir Inner Devil terlihat di atas sana.

Inner Angel menang. Sakura dalam hati bersyukur memiliki Inner Angel yang lebih kuat demi melindunginya dari pikiran-pikiran kotor. Tepat waktu, ketika Inner Devil sudah pergi dan confetti bertaburan di sekitar Inner Angel, mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke.

"Tadaima..." ucap Sasuke. Hening. Sasuka menekuk wajahnya, "Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawabku..."

"Hey, Sasu-chan sudah pulang! Ayaaah! Ibuu!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang keluarga. "Dan ada Saku-chan! Ayah, Ibu, calon menantu kalian datang juga nih!"

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke merah padam. "Itachi-nii!" teriak mereka marah.

"Nah, teriaknya bareng lagi. Jodoh sudah di depan muka, nih," ujar Itachi dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

Beberapa tinju Sasuke dan jambakan Sakura menyapa Itachi dengan ramahnya sepuluh detik kemudian. Untungnya tinju Sasuke tidak terlalu kuat, karena ia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berdampingan di ruang makan yang tak ada hidangannya sama sekali. Jelas, karena waktu makan siang sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di hadapan Itachi beserta bangku kosong yang diperuntukkan pada Anko. Itachi masih menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dijambak Sakura.

"Olimpiade se-Hi di Iwa?" tanya Fugaku setelah membaca formulir dan brosur yang diberikan Sasuke. "Jauh sekali?"

"Ya," Sasuke membenarkan. "Tapi kalau aku bisa juara pertama, peluangku masuk La Martellias semakin besar. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti tiga tes seleksi dari enam tes. Bagus, kan?"

Mikoto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Bagus sih bagus, Sasuke. Ibu setuju kalau kau serius mengikuti olimpiade ini."

"Aku serius," potong Sasuke. "Aku mau masuk La Martellias juga."

"Wow, La Martellias?" Sakura berdecak kagum. "Jangan hanya bermimpi, Sasuke. LM adalah universitas yang seleksinya tersulit di Negara Hi. Kau harus serius dalam olimpiade ini."

"Makanya, kau juga mendukungku, dong, Sakura," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar, "Pasti! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

"La Martellias?" Itachi terkejut, rupanya ia sedari tadi tidak menyimak pembicaraan. Sisir birunya masih menyangkut, bertengger dengan manisnya di rambut Itachi. "Huahahahahahahaha!" Itachi terbahak. "Mana mungkin kau bisa, Sasuke! Aku saja harus pontang panting supaya bisa masuk sana!"

Fugaku melotot ke arah Itachi, "Jangan remehkan orang lain. Camkan itu, Uchiha Itachi," kata Fugaku tegas. Itachi langsung mengkeret.

"Ah, Itachi-nii nggak asyik!" Sakura merengut. "Asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha, pasti Sasuke bisa masuk LM! Itachi-nii sombong dia, iyalah, yang masuk LM itu, Itachi Uchiha!"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar pembelaan Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura."

"You're welcome!" kata Sakura dengan manis. "Aku percaya kau bisa masuk La Martellias!"

Itachi menyela, "Yah... kalau adikku bisa masuk ke LM juga, maka aku akan bangga sekali padanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi menaruh harapan padanya secara langsung. "Terima kasih, Itachi-nii." Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum sayang pada Sasuke.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah wanti-wanti dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, surat izin dari orang tua telah tertandatangani. Sasuke sumringah, jalan menuju cita-citanya dipermudah dengan olimpiade ini.

_Korbankan satu impianmu untuk mendapatkan impianmu yang lain, yang lebih kau inginkan._

Itu adalah hukum alam. Impian Sasuke menuju La Martellias tentunya akan dirintangi oleh sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Hidup harus memilih. Kalau kau begitu memaksa untuk mendapatkan keduanya, maka kau harus bersiap untuk merasa dipecundangi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa-mu sendiri.

* * *

Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan dua hal baik sekaligus. Tidak, itu sangat melanggar kodrat. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan hal buruk terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan hal baik. Apa kau percaya padaku?

Kalau kau begitu memaksa, tentu saja asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha, kau bisa mendapatkan dua hal baik sekaligus. Namun, seperti kataku sebelumnya, bersiaplah, Tuhan akan memainkan perasaanmu terlebih dulu.

* * *

"Kau harus beritahu teman-temanmu, Sasuke!" saran Sakura setelah acara penandatanganan selesai. "Naruto, Hinata, Gaara... yah, itu yang utama. Eh, aku belum pernah melihat Gaara. Dia itu seperti apa, sih?"

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke berdua (Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam!). Sasuke membongkar lemarinya dan mengeluarkan enam kardus besar. "Gaara itu, rambutnya merah, ada tato 'Ai' di keningnya, dan, ah, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Lebih baik kau bantu aku membongkar kardus."

"Sasuke, kamarmu bisa berdebu kalau kau membukanya di sini," Sakura berlutut dan membantu mengeluarkan buku-buku Sasuke. Herannya, buku-buku tersebut masih sangat baik. Seperti baru dibeli setahun lalu dan dirawat dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat sebuah buku tebal. "Apa ini? Pendidikan Sosial untuk kelas tiga SD? Kau akan mempelajari ini?"

"Tepatnya, mempelajari kembali," kata Sasuke. "Kardus yang kau buka itu isinya buku IPS semua. Aku agak payah di IPS. Kurasa, otak hitung-hitunganku lebih kuat daripada otak hapal-hapalan khas IPS."

"Bagaimana dengan pasal-pasal, Sasuke? Kau hapal?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng, "Dulu hapal, sekarang lupa. Blank."

"Aduh," Sakura terlihat khawatir. "Gawat ini. Uchiha Sasuke harus mengingat semua pelajaran dari SD dalam seminggu dan pengetahuannya sangat minim?"

"Tentu saja minim," Sasuke membela dirinya. "Pelajaran SD kan sudah lama lewat. Jelas sudah kulupakan. Makanya aku minta bantuanmu, Sakura."

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"Bantu aku belajar, ya, please?" Sasuke menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya, memohon. "Kalau nggak dibantu, aku nggak akan bisa..."

Sakura tertawa, "Supaya cita-cita kekasihku terwujud, jelas aku akan membantunya. Jadi, bagaimana sistem belajarmu?"

"Bergadang," jawab Sasuke pasti. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktunya sudah sangat-sangat sempit. Tolong, Sakura! Aku mulai panik!"

"Jangan panik!" Sakura ikut-ikutan panik. "Jangan panik! Jangan panik!"

"Aku nggak panik!" seru Sasuke dalam nada panik.

"Kau panik!" Sakura juga sama paniknya sekarang. "Jangan panik! Tenang!"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang!"

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, "Tenang, Sasuke. Tarik napas. Keluarkan. Ulangi," perintah Sakura. Perlahan, suasana kamar yang tadinya penuh dengan teriakan panik mereda.

"Baik," Sakura memulai. "Sistem belajarmu begadang. Tapi, jangan lewat pukul dua pagi, ingat itu!"

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat."

"Hn."

"Lebih baik kau izin saja dari sekolah seminggu," usul Sakura. "Jadi seharian kita mengulang-ulang pelajaran."

"Hn. Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku cuma bisa datang sebentar sepulang sekolah. Mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam aja."

"Hn?"

"Kan aku kerja sama Sasori. Aku mulai jam 4 sampai 9 malam."

"Oh, oke."

Mereka melanjutkan membongkar kardus. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Lalu terdengar suara Itachi, "Sasu-chan, ada Gaara nih. Boleh masuk nggak?"

"Gaara!" seru Sakura ceria. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Gaara!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?"

"Cemburu, ya?" Sakura akhirnya menyadari tindakannya membuat Sasuke cemburu. "Jangan cemburu, Sasuke. Aku milikmu seorang. Aku cuma senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatmu. Dari sahabat-sahabatmu, hanya Gaara yang belum pernah kulihat."

"Baguslah," Sasuke merespon sambil membuka pintu kamar. "Gaara, ada apa?"

Gaara meninju lengan Sasuke pelan, "Lama tidak ke rumahmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kamarmu berserak begini?" Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebelum Sasuke jadian dengan Sakura, Gaara sudah biasa main ke rumah Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya. Bahkan Gaara menganggap kamar Sasuke adalah kamar keduanya.

"Siapa itu?" Gaara menunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengangkat kardus besar.

Sasuke menjawab, "Itu Sakura Haruno. Pacarku."

"Hoo..." Gaara lihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. "Jadi ini ya Sakura? Salam kenal." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. "Sabaku no Gaara. 17 tahun. Single."

Sakura menyambut tangan Gaara, "Sakura Haruno, 17 tahun."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara yang menjabat tangan Sakura, "Kenapa kau sebutkan statusmu?"

"Yah," Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu aku bisa mengembat kekasihmu. Dia cantik, kok. Tipeku lagi."

Sasuke melotot. "Apa katamu?"

"Bercanda," Gaara tertawa. "Lagian aku nggak mau memanfaatkan hidupnya."

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hah? Memanfaatkan hidupku? Maksudnya?"

Gaara menjelaskan maksudnya. "Makna hidup itu ada banyak. Ada beberapa yang kuyakini, salah satunya _'Hidup adalah memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan'_."

"Masih belum connect nih," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Biar kuberi contoh," ujar Gaara. "Misalnya kau dan Sasuke. Kalian saling memanfaatkan, karena _hidup adalah memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan_."

"Tapi aku nggak merasa begitu, kok. Memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan Sasuke? Rasanya kejam sekali?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan itu tidak kejam. Kalian saling memanfaatkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan batin kalian yaitu cinta."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Kurasa pandanganmu tentang arti hidup itu benar. Kau bijak sekali, Gaara," kata Sakura kagum.

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf, aku tidak punya uang receh untuk imbalanmu," canda Gaara. Gaara tertawa, sementara Sakura memasang wajah sebal. Ketika Sakura tak tahan lagi, ia pun ikut tertawa.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa dan membantuku?" ujar Sasuke gusar. "Berisik sekali." Dengan cekatan, Gaara mengangkat kardus terakhir dan membongkarnya sedangkan Sakura menyusunnya. Berkali-kali Gaara dan Sakura tertawa bersama sehingga membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak cemburu karena ia percaya pada Gaara.

* * *

Sakura melepas seat belt-nya saat mereka telah tiba di rumahnya. "Sasuke, kupikir Gaara menyenangkan. Dia ramah, kok."

"Hn."

"Bicaralah, Sasuke. Hn-mu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Gaara itu sedikit banyak mirip denganku. Diluar, dia memasang wajah dingin, cuek, cerdas. Tapi kalau sedang bersamaku dia bisa seperti itu. Ya ramah, menyenangkan, seperti katamu tadi."

"Ternyata begitu, ya?" gumam Sakura. "Well, sampai besok. Aku akan datang pukul 7." Sakura membuka pintu. Tapi tangan Sasuke mencegatnya keluar. "Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbicara dengan dengan suara rendah, "Mind to give me a kiss?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Sure." Perlahan, ia mendekati wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya. Hangat dan lembut. Penuh cinta, tapi bukan nafsu. Sakura mengakhiri ciumannya. "Sampai besok. Bye."

"Ya, jangan terlambat," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sekali dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke pergi kembali ke rumahnya, melewati pekatnya malam.

**-TBC dengan tak elitnya, POOF!-**

**

* * *

**

Meong!

AnnZie janji, scene Sasori bakal muncul chapter depan ^_^v. Scene Gaara di sini masih cuma buat perkenalan aja buat Sakura.

Chapter depan nggak janji ya cepat update. Habis akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa komputer AnnZie diawasiiiin terus sama Tou-san. Sebel! Yah, selain itu juga ada faktor inspirasi AnnZie yang saat ini kelewat banyak sehingga AnnZie bingung mau pakai ide yang mana.

**Thanks for **Hikari Uchiha Hatake,pick-a-doo, **Aurellia Uchiha**, Arisu yama-chan, Azuka Kanahara, **Riri Uchiha**, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ran Uchiha, **MissUchiwa**, Uchiharuno Rin, **Je-jess**, Yusha'chan Higurashi, FiiFii Swe-Cho, **Ella-chan as Nagi-san **(unlogin), Hyuuga reka, Rosly23ryuu-chan, Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia.

Kalo ada yang ganti pen-name dan namana belum AnnZie ganti, gomenasai! *ojigi*

Minna-san, Kaa-san dan Tou-san AnnZie lagi di RS, Kaa-san mau ngelahirin anak kelimana. Doakan lancar ya!

To review Sweetheart chapter 5, click here, minna-san!


End file.
